Moments Later
by hayliewaylie
Summary: Just a speculation story about what will happen with Ezra and Aria's relationship in the continuation of the first season. Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**For the record, I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters. I just like to write stories about them, hope you enjoy! :)**

''She knew too much. - A.'' I said out loud to my friends.

''Oh my God, Aria, call 911. We need an ambulance immediately.''

I dialed the number. ''Hi, we need an ambulance immediately. We're near Wright's Park in a parking lot. My friend got ran over. Please hurry!'' I stammered and stuttered the words into the phone.

''Aria can I see the phone?'' asked Spencer. She called her Mom.

Afterward Emily used the phone to call her Dad.

''Aria, do you want to use the phone to call your mom? I doubt the ambulance will let us ride with Hannah.'' Spencer managed to say.

''Uh no, it's okay. I'll um, text her.'' I replied.

I knew exactly who she was going to text, and it wasn't my mother. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and typed in E.F. I wrote ''Please come to the parking lot near Wright's Park in about 10 minutes. I need you.''

A few seconds passed and I got a text back. ''I'll be there. - Ezra''

I sighed in relief. A few minutes later the ambulance arrived, along with Spencer's mom and Emily's Dad. Emily and Spencer both rushed into their parent's arms as the ambulance rushed to get Hanna onto a stretcher.

''Ladies, what happened exactly?'' asked the driver of the ambulance.

''Uh, she got ran over. It was a hit and run. We didn't see who did it.'' I said with tears running down my cheeks.

''Well, we need to rush her to the hospital immediately for testing. You are all welcome to come, but we can't haul all of you in the ambulance.''

We all nodded. The ambulance drove away, with Hanna in the back.

Spencer looked at me. ''Aria, where is your mom?''

I looked at the ground. ''Uh, she'll be here soon. Don't worry. You guys go on to the hospital.''

They nodded okay and left with their parents. I was suddenly completely alone in the empty parking lot. I became terrified. A was still out there, watching, somewhere. Thank goodness I saw Ezra's car approaching me. He pulled into a parking space and I started to run to his car, when I suddenly stopped in my tracks. I saw something on the back of his windshield. ''I see you'' was written in the condensation.

He jumped out of the car and made his way over to me.

''Aria, are you okay?'' he asked with genuine concern in his voice. ''What happened?''

At that point I just burst out into tears. ''Ezra, it's so bad! Someone ran over Hanna! She had to go to the hospital.''

A shocked look spread across his face. ''What? Who ran over her?''

''I don't know.'' I replied. ''All I know is that I'm pretty sure that whoever ran over her was the same person that did that.'' I said as I pointed to his back windshield. ''I think that person, whoever wrote that, saw us Ezra. You and me, in your car.''

Ezra looked back at the windshield and ran his hands through his hair. He walked over to the car and wiped the writing off of it. He hit the back of his car with his fist in an angry rage.

I jumped back. I had never seen him like this before.

''Ezra, calm down please. It will be okay. I promise. As long as we're together, Ezra, it will be okay. I need you now. More than ever.''

He crossed over to me and cupped my face in his hands. They were soft and warm.

''I'm sorry Aria, I didn't mean to react like that.''

''No, Ezra, I'm sorry.'' I said in between tears. ''You risk everything for me. Your job, your career, your future, your life.''

He stroked my cheek with his index finger as a shiver ran down my spine.

''Aria, you are my life. My future. Right now, you're my everything. Like I said before, when I'm with you, I don't care about anyone else. I was so lost without you.''

My breathing became ragged. ''Please don't leave me again Ezra. I-I, I love you.''

Ezra's face became serious. ''I will never ever leave you again, Aria. I love you too.''

I smiled and fell into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked around and grabbed my hand. He walked me to my side of his car and opened the door for me. I hopped in. He went around the other side and got in as well.

''Aria, do you need me to take you to the hospital?'' he asked in a serious tone.

''Umm, I'm not sure. Hold on one second, I'm going to call Spencer and see what's up.''

I dialed Spencer's number and it rang three times.

''Hello?'' Spencer whispered into the phone.

''Hey Spence, It's Aria. Why are you whispering?''

''I'm in the emergency room, waiting for the doctors to tell us about Hanna. I think she's going to be okay, Aria. Where are you?''

''I'm uh, with my Mom. I wanted to call and see if it was necessary for me to come to the hospital. I'm so emotionally unstable right now, and all I want to do is go home and sleep.''

''Umm, Aria. Your mom is with us right now. My Mom called her earlier. I'm not mad, but why would you lie to me?''

Aria's face dropped into a frown.

''Um, my mom is there with you now?'' I asked, timidly.

''Yup.'' said Spencer.

''Shit.'' I muttered. ''Spencer, I'm sorry I lied.''

''It's okay Aria, I forgive you. But if you're not with your Mom, then who are you with?'' she asked curiously.

''Um that's not important right now, Spencer. I'll explain everything later.'' I said. I hated to lie to my friends, but I had to keep mine and Ezra's secret. No one could find out about this.

''But, Aria we need to talk about this, I don-.''

I interrupted her. ''Spencer, please. Just let it go. I'm going to go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow.''

And with that I hung up the phone. I felt like a total bitch for doing that to Spencer, but I had to do what I had to do to save my relationship with Ezra.

I looked over at him. God, he was so gorgeous. Thick dark hair, beautiful blue eyes, days of stubble on his chin. I licked my lips and thought about kissing him. I shook my head to get out of my daydream.

''Aria, is everything okay?'' Ezra asked with a look of concern.

''Uh, yeah I'm fine. Well not really. You see, I told Spencer and Emily that my Mom was picking me up. Turns out my Mom went to the hospital. So Spencer knows I'm lying.''

''Hmm, well, do you need me to take you to the hospital?'' asked Ezra, as he intertwined his fingers with mine.

''Umm no. Not today. Do you think, maybe, I could stay with you tonight?'' I asked timidly.

He looked over and smiled and me. ''Of course you can, Aria.'' I smiled back in return.

My phone vibrated with a text message. _Oh God, _I thought, _Please don't let it be Spencer bitching me out._

**''Tisk tisk, Aria. I knew showing you that poem would make you go back to Ezra. Now I can expose you two to the rest of the world. Be careful, I'm always watching. - A.'' **

My eyes widened with shock as I read the text.

''Oh My God.'' I muttered under my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

''Is everything okay?'' asked Ezra softly.

I looked at him and burst into tears. He pulled the car over and turned to face towards me. He grabbed my hands.

''Aria! What's wrong?''

I tried to say a few words, but in between my crying all that came out was incoherent babbling.

''Aria, calm down. Breathe!''

I took in a few deep ragged breaths and my sobbing dwindled down a bit.

''Okay, Aria, tell me what's wrong.'' he said.

''Ezra, I just got a text. From A. Just- just read it.'' I said quietly.

I handed him my phone.

His face became white.

''Oh my God.'' he whispered.

''Ezra, I'm sorry. You have to believe me though, I didn't tell anyone about us!''

He sighed. ''I believe you, Aria. I always have. But, this text, whoever this is, is just messing with you. Whoever this person is has no proof that we are together, so, how is she going to expose us? There's no way in Hell.''

I nodded, agreeing. ''Yeah, Ezra, you're right. And, as long as we keep this as low profile as possible, we will be okay.'' I said, silently disagreeing in my head. He didn't know what A was capable of. But, I didn't want to tell him. I couldn't risk losing him again.

I looked up at him and ran my fingers through his soft hair.

''Aria.'' Ezra whispered through his teeth.

And with that our faces collided, lips together deeply and whole heartedly. I could taste the salt from my own tears on his lips. I pulled back and smiled. I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

''Let's go to your place, okay?'' I said, almost breathless.

''Okay.'' he said while smiling.

I must have fell asleep on the way home, because the next time I woke up, I was laying on Ezra's bed under the covers. He was making coffee.

''What time is it?'' I muttered, groggy and disoriented.

''It's about 1:30 AM. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I couldn't sleep. You were sleeping so soundly in the car, I just carried you up here.''

I smiled and cleared my throat. ''Thank you.'' I said warmly.

''I'll sleep on the couch if that makes you feel more comfortable.'' he whispered.

''No! No, I need a cuddle buddy tonight.'' I said teasingly.

He smiled and his face reddened a little bit. God, could he be anymore cute!

''Do you want coffee?'' He asked.

''No, thank you though. I do want something though.'' I said quietly.

''And what's that?'' He said as he walked over towards me.

I nodded towards him and smiled shyly.

''Well, I think that can be arranged.'' He said with a smile. He got under the covers with me and wrapped his arms around me. My back was against his stomach. He ran his fingers through my hair. I turned to face him, and he kissed my forehead.

''Goodnight, my love.'' He whispered in my ear.

And with that I fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on, I woke up, sweating. Ezra had his arms around me. I tried to pry them off without waking him up. He groaned a little bit, and rolled over. I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow. I looked like death warmed over. My hair was in a messy bun, sticking out everywhere. My mascara and eyeliner left black marks around my eyes, and other than that my makeup had come off completely. I sighed and splashed some cold water onto my face. I silently crept back near the bed. I saw my phone laying on the bedside table. I picked it up, curious to see what time it was. What I didn't expect was the person I did not want a text from. The words rang in my head as I reread the text over and over.

''Aria, I heard about Hanna. Please let me know if you are okay or not. Hope to see you tomorrow. XO -Noel.''

Oh my God. I had completely forgotten about Noel. What was I going to do about that? Noel was such a good guy. Sweet, funny, cute. He was my age, and he really seemed to enjoy my company. But, he was nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to Ezra.

I exited out of that text, and saw that I had another one. Oh God, please don't be a message from A.

''Aria where in the hell are you? I'm worried sick. Let me know asap. Love you, Mom.''

I exited out of that text as well. The time was 5:23 AM. I sighed and decided to just turn off my phone. I climbed back into bed with Ezra and fell back asleep quickly.

I woke up to the smell of coffee. I look around and see Ezra in his pajamas stirring around in the kitchen.

I immediately smile, but then I remember all of the texts I got last night and I groan.

He turned around and saw that I was awake and smiled.

''Morning, sleepyhead. Sorry I woke you, again''

''It's fine. What time is it?'' I asked once again.

''It's about 11:30 in the morning.''

''Shit.'' I muttered as I got out of the bed.

''What's wrong?'' asked Ezra, concerned.

''I just have to take care of some things.''

''What kind of things? Can I help?'' he asked.

''I have to take care of things with my Mom. She doesn't even know where I am, Ezra. And, also, I have to take care of things with Noel.''

''Noel.'' he hissed through his teeth.

''..And by take care, I mean I'm going to break up with him, Ezra. He was never anything compared to you. I hope you know that.''

''I do now.'' he said as he smiled.

''I can walk to Noel's house from here. I'll probably be back over later, if that's okay.''

''Of course it's okay. You know you can come over anytime you want too, Aria.''

I smiled at those words. ''Okay, well I will call you later.'' I told him.

I walked over and gave him a huge hug as I left. He kissed the top of my head, and then I walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

When I finally made it to Noel's house, I knocked on the door quietly. Noel answered, wearing a white v-neck t-shirt and black basketball shorts.

''Aria!'' he exclaimed. ''I've been worried sick about you! Where have you been? Why didn't you answer my calls or texts? Even your Mom called me. I covered for you. I told her that you were with me.''

I breathed a sigh of relief. ''Oh my God, thank you Noel, for covering for me.''

His jaws became tense. ''It's not like I wanted to lie to your Mom, Aria. I just knew that you would get in major trouble if I didn't.''

I looked down, I couldn't look him in the eyes. He invited me in.

''Aria, you're a mess. What happened last night? Where in the hell did you sleep?''

''Noel, I was so upset about everything that happened with Hanna. I didn't tell you this, but the guy from Iceland, is in town. When Hanna got-when she got ran over, I called him to have him pick me up. I told Spencer and Emily that it was my Mom. They eventually found out that it wasn't my Mom that picked me up when she showed up at the hospital. I stayed with the guy from Iceland last night.''

Noel's face showed disappointment. ''So, in other words, you're dumping me.'' he said quietly.

''Noel, I'm so sorry. I didn't plan this. To be completely honest with you, I knew I wasn't over the Iceland guy when I started dating you, but I thought that if I kept dating you, I would slowly forget about him. Oh God, I sound like such an awful person.''

''No, Aria. It's okay. I should've let you have more time to get over this infamous guy. I shouldn't have pursued you to the point where you felt like you had to date me.''

I smiled. ''No, Noel. You're really great. As cliché as this sounds, you deserve someone who is going to be with you 100 percent, and right now, I can't do that.''

He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. ''Aria, if I ask you something, do you promise to be completely honest with me? And not get pissed?''

I nodded, almost afraid of what was about to come out of Noel's mouth.

''Why did A want you to read a poem that Mr. Fitz wrote? And why were you telling him that you moved on when I walked in on you two the other day?''

A look of shock spread over my face.

My phone suddenly vibrated. ''Hold on.'' I whispered as I opened the text.

''**Stupid Aria. Don't you know that you should close the classroom door when you are discussing your love life with your teacher? Noel knows something is up, and if you don't tell him, I will. - A.'' **


	6. Chapter 6

''Oh my God.'' I whispered under my breath.

Noel came closer to me with a concerned look on his face. ''Aria, what's wrong?'' he asked.

''Everything, Noel. One of my best friends just got ran over by a car. And I just broke up with you, the guy I have had a crush on since I was in eighth grade.'' I sighed. ''To be honest, sometimes I wished I had never even met Ez-uh, I mean the Iceland guy in that bar.'' Oh my God. I almost said Ezra. I really have to be more careful.

''Aria, please just be honest with me. What's going on between you and Mr. Fitz? Is-is he the, Iceland guy?'' he asked hesitantly.

''NO!'' I said immediately. ''Why would you even say something like that Noel? You're so off.''

''Well I mean, there are a lot of signs that something between you two is going on. During the storm, you stayed in the room with him when he interrupted us. You said you stayed to ask about homework questions.'' He put quotation marks around homework questions. ''Then,'' he continued. ''You talk to him after we talk in the cafeteria the other day. Do you remember that? Yeah, I guess you thought no one was watching. But I saw you. It looked like a pretty intense conversation to me. And then for the big finale, I walk in on you shoving the poem that he wrote back in his face, and telling him that he should move on, because you have.''

My face became white. ''Noel,'' I stuttered out. ''Nothing, absolutely nothing is going on between Mr. Fitz and I.'' I said with all of my might.

''I really hope not.'' said Noel. ''Because if there was something going on, Mr. Fitz could get arrested. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you Aria?'' he said in an almost teasing voice.

''Why are you doing this to me, Noel?'' I asked with a sharp edge to my voice.

''Because I want to know the truth!'' He said coming towards me and grabbing my hands with all of his force.

''Noel, stop. Let go. You're hurting me!'' I said, frightened.

''Fine.'' he said as he let go of my wrists. ''Just get out of my house. Leave. Now.''

''With pleasure!'' I said and I halfway ran to make it outside.

I pulled out my phone and dialed. I thought about calling Ezra, but I was afraid that if I told him that Noel had hurt me, he would come in and kick his ass. So there was really only one person left to call.

The phone rang a couple of times.

''Hey-Mom? Can you come get me? I'm outside of Noel's house. Please hurry.''


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes later my Mom arrived. I quickly climbed into the car and put on my seatbelt.

She didn't say anything. I finally broke the awkward silence.

''Mom? Please say something.'' I said timidly.

She had an angry look on her face. She didn't say anything. We finally made it to the house, and I walked into the door. As soon as I started to walk up the stairs she broke the silence.

''Oh no! Don't even think about going up to your room young lady. You lied to me, again, Aria. You promised no more secrets.''

''Mom, I'm so sorry. But, I didn't want to worry you last night if I called. So I just called uh-Noel. And I had him pick me up and I just spent the night at his house. Before you even ask, don't worry. I slept on his couch. But now it's over between Noel and I.''

''Okay, Aria. Well why couldn't you have at least called me? I've been up all night worried sick.''

''I should've called you Mom. I'm sorry.'' I repeated.

''It's okay, honey. I just love you.''

All of the sudden we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I look up and it's my Dad approaching us.

''Ella.'' he said in a half whisper.

''Hello Byron.'' she said in a professional voice.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked curiously.

''I'm bringing Aria home. She called and needed a ride, so, here I am.''

My Dad looked at me, almost hurt. ''You didn't call me?''

''Dad, it's not that big of a deal.'' I said.

He laughed, trying to brush it off. ''Yeah you're right. You look good, Ella.''

''Um thanks.'' she said.

I smiled at my parents awkwardness. ''Well, I'm going to go take a shower and put some fresh clothes on. I'll be back down in a few.'' I said and I ran up the stairs.

After I was done showering, I put on my clothes and went down the stairs.

I walked in to see my Mom and Dad having coffee and watching the news, like old times.

''Dad, can I borrow the car?'' I asked him.

''Sure, honey.''

''Thanks. Mom, thank you for picking me up today. I love you.''

''I love you too, sweetie.'' she said as she turned to look at me.

I smiled, grabbed the keys, and headed out the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

I immediately drove to the hospital. When I got there, Emily, Spencer, Alex, Maya, and Lucas were there.

''Hey guys.'' I said timidly as I walked up to them.

''Nice of you to show up.'' said Spencer coldly.

I looked down, too ashamed to look any of them in the eye.

''Guys, I'm sorry. I just needed to get away for the night. All this stuff with my Mom and Dad and-''

Spencer interrupted me. ''Aria, please stop talking about that. Yeah, I know it's hard and all but we've got a bigger situation on our hands. Hanna has been unconscious since last night.''

''I know! I'm so sorry guys.'' I said as I busted out into tears.

Emily immediately came up and put her arms around me, and eventually Spencer did too.

''I'm sorry, Aria. I shouldn't have been so cold.'' said Spencer.

I nodded, telling her it was okay.

All of a sudden a doctor came out, and we stepped away from our hug circle.

''Ladies, I just wanted to let you know that Hanna just awoke. She's going to be okay!'' the young blonde doctor said.

We all erupted in cries of happiness.

''Can we see her?'' asked Emily.

''Yes, you may. But she specifically asked to see one girl. Aria. Is she here with us?''

I stepped up. ''I'm Aria.''

''Well, Aria. Follow me please. Hanna wants to see you.'' the Doctor said. I turned back and looked at my friends, weirdly. We walked back into a pale white narrow hallway marked ICU. I opened the door quietly and smiled when I saw Hanna awake.

''Hey!'' I said softly. ''How do you feel?''

''As good as a person who just got ran over can feel, I suppose.'' she replied. Well, I see she still had her good wit. I laughed at that remark.

''So, whose A, Hanna? Do you remember?''

She shook her head slowly. ''No. I can't remember. I can hardly remember anything from that night. Aside from one thing.'' she said she as she averted her eyes to the remote on her hospital bed. I moved closer to her.

''What? What do you remember Hanna?'' I asked curiously.

''Aria, I-I, saw something. That night. Something that involved you, at least I think it was you.''

My face became white. Oh my God. She saw us. I had to play it off like nothing happened.

''What was it Hanna? What did you see that involved me?

''I saw you getting into a strange car. I was set up camping like literally not far away from the car at all. At first, the cars light's were on, so I couldn't see who was in the car, but they finally turned off. And I saw. I saw you, Aria, and Mr. Fitz.''

I looked down at the floor.

''So, it's true?'' Hanna asked, curiously.

I nodded my head yes.

''Oh my God! This is so juicy!'' Hanna said with a laugh in her voice.

''Hanna, you can't tell anyone! This is a huge deal. If anyone ever found out about Ezr-Mr. Fitz and I, he would get into major trouble. His life would be ruined.'' I said, tears almost rolling down my face.

''Aria, calm down. I won't tell. I promise. I swear. I won't tell anyone. But, Aria, this is too dangerous of a relationship to continue.''

''Hanna, I met him before school. We hooked up in a bathroom, gross I know, but we had this instant connection. He's everything I have ever wanted in a guy, Hanna.''

''Aria! Think about it. He's what, like 23 years old? You're 16. It's illegal and wrong in so many ways.''

''I don't care, Hanna. I love him and he loves me. And we tried to stay away from each other, and I really did want to try things with Noel, but I'm never going to get over Ezra. And we both realized that unless we have each other in our lives, we are going to suffer.'' I told her with force in my voice.

''Fine, whatever. I don't like your relationship, but I'm glad he makes you happy. I haven't seen you be so passionate about something in years. I won't tell, I promise you that. Your secret is safe with me.''

''Thank you.'' I whispered.

''Now, go see your man, key word MAN, and tell the other gals to get their asses in here.'' Hanna said with a smile on her face.

I smiled and ran out to the waiting room.

''You guys can go on in. I'm going to take a drive. I'll be back later or something.'' I told everyone.

''Okay! Be careful!'' said Emily as she put her arms around me for a hug.

I waved bye to them as I walked out of the hospital doors. Suddenly my phone vibrated.

''**Hanna may keep your secret, but I won't. Be careful Aria, be really careful. - A.'' **


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note: Thank you guys SOO much for all of the reviews. It really means a lot to me to know that people are actually taking the time to sit down and read my writing because I work hard on it! Haha anyways, sorry for not including Ezra in these past few chapters! But don't worry, because he will definitely be back soon! I hope you guys are liking what I'm doing so far, and don't forget to review! Thanks! - Haylie


	10. Chapter 10

I rolled my eyes and sighed. A was never going to leave me alone. No matter how good everything felt, A was always going to be watching me, keeping tabs on me. I received another text, expecting it to be A. I opened it.

''Come over? I miss you already. -Ezra.''

My face became red and I started smiling until my cheeks hurt. I quickly walked to my car and put the keys in the ignition. I started the car and drove away from the hospital. Before I made it to Ezra's, I stopped at the grocery store to pick up some popcorn and other junk food. Thank goodness my Netflix movie was in my car. I didn't want to make anymore stops, I only wanted to see Ezra. When I made it to his apartment, I had to kick the door lightly with my foot as a knock. He opened it with a confused look on his face.

''I brought us junk food and a movie. Sound like a cliché enough date for you?'' I said with a teasing look on my face.

''Sounds like the perfect date to me.'' he said while smiling. He grabbed the two grocery bags I had in my hand, gave me a quick peck on the lips and shut the door. He set the grocery bags on the counter and unloaded the stuff out of them.

''Wow. Potato chips, popcorn, and ice cream. Healthy choices.'' He said sarcastically.

I walked up behind him and put my arms around his waist. ''Well, word on the street is, you can only cook about 2 things.'' I said, teasingly.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist, accordingly. ''Oh, that cut deep.''

I lowered my bottom lip out in an attempt at a fake apology, trying to make him laugh. ''Oh, Ezra. Please forgive me.''

''Nope, you're not getting off that easy.'' he said as he started to poke my sides gently.

I immediately retaliated and ran across the apartment from him. ''Stop, Ezra. No. I'm so ticklish you don't even understand.''

He slowly started to walk towards me. ''Oh, really now?'' he said with a mischievous hint in his voice.

I nodded my head and smiled. He suddenly half way ran across the room and picked me up and starting tickling me all over. He picked me up and gently laid me on the couch. He climbed on top of me as he continued to poke at me. I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe.

''Ezra! Please, stop!'' I said through ragged breaths. ''Please, I'll do anything!'' I said laughing in between breaths.

He finally stopped and leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him back immediately. His lips were soft and our mouths melted together. After a few minutes, I stopped and pulled back. He looked confused.

''Ezra, do you love me?'' I asked quietly.

''Of course.'' He replied immediately.

''Because I need to tell you something, but I'm scared.'' I said with a crack in my voice.

He cupped my face in his hands.

''Aria, there is nothing you can say or do that could make me stop loving you. You, Aria, you're everything to me. When I left-'' I cringed at the thought of him leaving again. ''Whether you believe me or not, I literally spent every second thinking about you. The way you bite your lip sometimes when you get nervous, the way your soft hair smells like peaches and the way it cascades around your shoulders, the way you speak your mind in class, the way you put everyone else's happiness ahead of yours. You are the most fascinating human being I have ever met, and I don't regret meeting you at that bar. I never will. I love you, Aria. And nothing will change that.''

A single tear rolled down my cheek. No one had ever spilled their heart out to me like that before. I took his hands and intertwined them with mine.

''Ezra, I don't regret meeting you either. Because meeting you was one of the best things that has ever happened to me. When you left, I spent days in my bed thinking about you, about us, about the times that we shared together. The images would constantly play over and over in my head. I love your intelligence, your passion for teaching and writing, the way you steal glances at me during class when you're sure no one is looking, the way you make me laugh. I love you, Ezra.'' He smiled and came in for another kiss. I kissed back of course, but only for a few seconds.

''Okay, so this is what I want to tell you. When I went to break up with Noel earlier, he, asked if there was anything going on between us.''

Ezra's face became white. ''And what did you tell him?''

''What do you think I told him Ezra? I told him that he was crazy and there was absolutely nothing going on. Also, I went to see Hanna earlier today, and she told me that she saw us, that night in your car. Kissing.''

He shook his head, sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

''So, she knows?'' he asked quietly.

I nodded my head yes and looked at the floor, afraid to look him in the eye.

''But, Ezra, I promise you, I know she won't tell anyone.''

''I believe you, Aria. I mean, there's nothing that we can really do now that she has seen us, other than trust her with this secret. And as far as things go with Noel-well, Aria, do you think that he would tell someone?''

I sighed. ''Ugh, I don't know Ezra. Maybe. But, I think he still cares about me, so he's just mad at me right now. I'll talk to him eventually. I mean, I won't tell him about us, but, we'll just see what happens.''

He looked at me seriously. ''Maybe for now, Aria, we shouldn't meet in my classroom before and after school like we were doing. We don't want any further speculation of our relationship than people already think. Is that okay?''

I nodded my head yes. ''Yeah, you're right Ezra. We will only see each other during first block AP English. Which, by the way, you will like my movie selection!''

He smiled and bit his bottom lip. ''What is it?'' he asked curiously.

I pulled out the Netflix DVD and handed it too him. He pulled it out of the red case.

''Ah, To Kill A Mockingbird, one of my all time favorites.''

''I thought that you might like it.'' I said while smiling.

''I love it! Thank you.'' He said and gave me a quick kiss.

I got up and quickly put the DVD into the player and sat back down beside Ezra. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest, feeling happier than I had been in a while.

A/N: Thank you guys sooo much for all of the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I definitely wanted to write some more Ezra/Aria scenes. Anywho, feel free to give me your personal suggestions about what I should write next and if you think I should add in some scenes with a specific character. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think, because it's really what keeps me writing on this story. I miss PLL soo much, haha. And there are all of these behind the scenes pictures of Noel (bleh). I want some Ezra (Ian Harding) back in my life :) haha. Thanks a bunch guys! - Haylie


	11. Chapter 11

After an amazing night at Ezra's, I finally got home and crawled in my bed. The warm sheets were comforting but they were nothing like falling asleep in Ezra's arms. After I left Ezra's apartment, I had planned to go back to the hospital, but I received a text from Emily saying that after a long day of visiting with people Hanna wanted to rest, so I decided not to bother. I tossed and turned, and finally, after an hour of a constant stream of thoughts running through my head, I fell asleep.

6:30 AM. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I finally hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and I rolled over. I felt like I only got an hour of sleep. I walked into the bathroom sleepily, and brushed my teeth. I spat out my spearmint toothpaste and applied moisturizer, and then my makeup. I lined my eyes lightly with charcoal eyeliner, and darkened my lashes with black mascara. I brushed out my hair, and decided to let it just play out naturally today. It was wavy. I bobby pinned a few strands of my hair back, and went back into my bedroom.

I picked out a short black skirt, and a tank top with vintage looking flowers covering it. I put on black flats, and I headed downstairs. I smelled coffee brewing as I made my way to the kitchen. I was surprised to see my Mom sitting on a bar stool.

''Mom?'' I asked surprised.

''Hey sweetie!'' she said as she got up and hugged me. ''How are you?''

''Uh, good. What are you doing here?'' I asked curiously.

''Well, I just know a lot of things are going on in your life. From me and your dad, to you and Noel, and Hanna. I just wanted to see how you were doing.''

I smiled. ''Thanks, Mom. That really means a lot to me. But, don't worry about me, I'm fine.'' I said as I hugged her again.

She seemed surprised by my sudden touch of affection, but pleased nonetheless.

''Aria, you don't look fine. You have black rims under your eyes. Are you not getting any sleep?''

I panicked. ''I just, uh, stayed up late last night finishing an essay for English. I'm fine, Mom. Really.'' I said with a reassuring tone.

''Okay.'' She said warily. ''Do you want some coffee?'' she asked in a cheerful voice.

''Oh yes please! I need some.'' I replied back.

She poured some regular black coffee in my favorite pottery coffee cup. I poured some French vanilla creamer in it and stirred it up with a spoon. I took a sip.

''Mmmm. Mom, you make the best coffee.'' I said with a genuine smile.

She returned the smile. ''Thanks, baby. Oh crap, Aria, it's 7:45. You have to get to school, or else you're going to be late!'' She said in an urgent voice.

''Crap!'' I said as I started pouring my coffee into a cup that had a lid. I needed to take it to school, to keep me awake. ''Thanks again, Mom. I'll see you later. Love you.'' I said as I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

I ran out to my car and put the keys into the ignition and started it up. I turned on the heat because it was only 46 degrees. I shivered as my body readjusted to the temperature. I plugged in my ipod into my radio and carefully looked through my selection of music. I finally stumbled over the song ''Happiness'' by The Fray. Also known as ''B-26''. Me and Ezra's song. I smiled as I listened to the lyrics, backed out of my driveway, and headed towards Rosewood High School.


	12. Chapter 12

As I pulled into the parking lot and headed towards the student parking section, I saw Ezra getting out of his silver car that was oh so familiar. He glanced up and gave the slightest bit of a smile, but continued to walk. My feelings were kind of hurt that he at least didn't wave, but I had to remember that it was best for us to stay away from each other as much as possible when we were at school. We had to act as normal as possible. I parked near Emily's car, grabbed my bag, and walked towards the school. While I was walking through the parking lot, I tripped over an uneven part in the concrete. My bag and books went flying everywhere as I landed straight on my face.

I groaned, tried to get up and regain my composure, but sadly failed. My knee was hurting really bad, not to mention bleeding profusely. My ankle ached. God, I was such a klutz.

''Aria? Oh my God are you okay?'' yelled a voice from far away.

I looked up and saw Noel running in my direction.

''Oh God.'' I muttered under my breath. I looked down and tried to stand up again, but sadly I failed once again.

''Aria, wait, just let me help you!'' he said in a worried voice.

He reached down and gently grabbed my arm and pulled me up to where our bodies were pushed together. I inhaled slightly.

''Thank you, Noel.'' I said in a hurried voice. ''We gotta get to class or else we are going to be late.''

''Oh no way! First I'm taking you to the nurse. You have pieces of gravel on your chin, and your knee is bleeding! You can barely walk without me helping you.''

I sighed and slightly groaned. ''Fine. Let's just get this over with.''

He laughed gently. ''You know you could at least be thankful that I'm helping you.''

I nodded and smiled back. ''I'm sorry, Noel. I really do appreciate this. I just don't want to be late for English. I hate being late.''

''Are you sure you don't want to be late to English for other reasons?'' he said as he stopped dead in his tracks.

''Noel, drop it. Like I said before, I am dating a guy from Iceland. His name is uh-Hudson. I am Mr. Fitz's student, and that's all.''

''Okay.'' he nodded warily. ''But, I just want you to know Aria, that if there was something going on between you and him, I wouldn't tell. I care about you too much to hurt you, Aria.''

I smiled and leaned on him for more support.

''Thank you Noel. I'm sorry about, well, everything.''

He changed the subject. ''Let's get you to the nurse.''

We started to approach the front door. I heard the late bell ring.

''Shit, Noel, let's hurry!'' I said as I started to walk faster.

We made it to the nurse's office really fast considering it was the first office as you walked into the school. Noel opened the office door for me.

''Thanks.'' I whispered softly.

Nurse Brown picked the gravel out of my chin with tweezers, and each time I flinched. She rubbed some antibiotic cream on it. She cleaned my knee wound and bandaged it up. As she finished up and released me, I checked the clock. I was thirty minutes late for Ezra's class. Noel had stayed with me throughout the process. He opened the door for me, as I still leaned on him for support. I could walk again, but after everything that I had been through this past weekend, it was nice to have a shoulder to lean on.

We made it to Ezra's classroom.

''Thanks again, Noel. I really appreciate your help.'' I smiled.

''He returned the smile. ''Let me walk you in. I'll carry your bag for you.''

''Oh no you don't have too, Noel. I can handle it-'' I said as he interrupted.

''It's fine. I don't mind.'' he said as he opened the English classroom door.

The whole classroom stopped and stared as we walked in.

''Sorry I'm late Mr. Fitz.'' I said in a quiet voice.

''Yeah, she took a small fall in the parking lot. Got some gravel lodged in her face and messed up her knee pretty bad. Thankfully I was there.'' Noel emphasized the last part as he gave Mr. Fitz a quizzical look.

''Well thank you Noel. Now, if you could hurry up, I'm trying to teach a class here.''

Noel took the hint. ''Aria, are you sure you are going to be okay?'' he whispered as he touched my arm.

I nodded yes. ''Thanks Noel. I'll see you later.'' I replied back as I sat in my seat.

He nodded and exited the room.

''Okay, class, now that we've excused that interruption, let's get back to what I was going to tell you. We are starting a new book today.''

Everyone in the class groaned aside from me.

''Okay, okay. I'm sure you heard of it. It's titled The Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne. It's basically about this woman, who has a scandalous unheard of relationship with a secret man while she is still married. This relationship bears a child. She gets isolated by the entire Puritan community and is forced to wear an embroidered A on her clothes, representing her infidelity.''

''Ooo, scandalous relationships! My fave!'' exclaimed Mona sitting beside me.

I stole a glance at Ezra and saw that he was looking at me, intensely. I bit my lip and looked down. A sudden knock on the door came.

''Come in.'' Ezra crooned.

''Hi, I'm Mrs. Robinson's substitute for the week while she is on vacation. I'm Meredith Moore. I was just wondering if I could borrow your pencil sharpener?''

My face became white as I recognized the familiar young blonde woman who was asking my boyfriend for his pencil sharpener.

''Meredith?'' I whispered under my breath.


	13. Chapter 13

''Aria, is everything okay?'' Ezra asked me.

''Um, no. Excuse me, Mr. Fitz.'' I said as I got up out of my seat and halfway ran out of class. I left the door open and heard Ezra excuse himself to the class to come check on me.

The hallways were empty as I slumped down against a locker.

''Aria?'' Ezra said as he rounded his way around the corner. ''Are you okay?'' he said as he rushed over to me.

''No. I'm not Ezra.'' I said as I put my face in my hands.

He sighed as he sat down beside of me. ''Why? What happened? Is it Noel?''

''No. Well, I mean, ye-. I don't know Ezra. All I know is Mrs. Robinson's substitute is the woman my Dad had an affair with.''

Ezra was taken aback with shock.

''Oh.'' he said softly. ''Aria, I'm so sorry. But, don't worry about her.''

''How can I not? She obviously has a thing for teachers. How do I know that she won't go after you next?'' I said whispering gently.

''Even if she does come after me Aria, you have to trust me enough to know that I'm not going to reciprocate the feelings. The only person for me, is you.'' He whispered the last line, looking around the hallway before he said it.

I smiled and squeezed his hand really quickly.

''We'd better get back before anyone suspects anything.'' I said quietly.

''Yup, good idea.'' he said as he got up.

''You go in first. I'll come in after you in a couple minutes.'' I told him.

He nodded and headed down the hallway.

A couple of minutes later I headed down the hallway as well, about to turn the corner and head into Ezra's room when Meredith and I collided.

''Oh. Sorry dear.'' she said softly.

''It's Aria, actually. We know each other. You know, you're the reason my parents are currently separated?''

She laughed and smiled. ''Oh, sweetie. Just run along back to English class and let the adults play the real game. You'll get your chance to shine one day.''

''Listen, like I told you before. Stay the hell away from my Dad. There are plenty of people out there who are single. Go after them.''

''Well, you're right, I guess. Maybe I should ask Mr. Fitz if he is single!'' she said with a teasing smile.

''He isn't.'' I said coldly. ''I've met his girlfriend before.''

''Oh.'' She said with disappointment. ''That's too bad. He's awfully handsome.''

I said nothing in response.

''Oh well, I guess I'll see you later Aria. Don't worry, I won't stay in your hair for long this week while I'm subbing. But don't be surprised if your Dad and I start getting together again, now that he is a single man and all.'' she said with a scoff.

I shook my head and a tear ran down my cheek as I rounded the corner and walked into Ezra's room.


	14. Chapter 14

I made my way to my seat as the whole class stared at me.

''Miss Montgomery?'' Ezra asked. ''I assume you're fine?'' he looked at me intently in the eye.

I nodded my head yes. ''Yes. I'm fine. Thank you, Mr. Fitz.''

He nodded as if to say you're welcome and continued on with his lesson.

''Okay class, get yourself into groups of four and talk about the biography of Nathaniel Hawthorne I'm about to give you. Discuss relativity to the book, and so on.''

I immediately looked at Spencer and Emily and they came over towards my desk. We needed another person though. We were used to having Hanna here with us. She was fine, but the doctors were worried about internal bleeding so she is going to be in the hospital for another week or two.

Marcus Todd came over. He was a junior, like us. He had shaggy blonde curly hair, tan skin, dimples and a slight gap between his front teeth.

''Hey guys. Do you mind if I join your group?''

We all shook our heads as if to signal that it was okay for him to be in our group.

''Okay sweet! Thanks!''

We all pulled four desks together, and mine was coincidentally beside Marcus's.

''So, Aria. Intense scene you had a minute ago. You okay?'' he asked gently.

''Uh yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little overdramatic I suppose.''

''Well,'' he started to say as Mr. Fitz walked over to observe our working ethics. ''I'm always up for a cup of coffee if you ever need someone to talk too, or just have someone to be there for you. Ya know?''

''Marcus. Please don't try attempt to make a love life for yourself during my English class. Save it for after school.'' Ezra said firmly with jealousy in his voice. Jealousy that only I could recognize.

''Sorry, Mr. Fitz.'' Marcus stated as he looked at me smiling.

I didn't smile back, but I looked up at Ezra and saw that he was looking back at me as well.

I gave a half apologetic smile and then looked back down at my desk. He handed me the biography and I swear my whole body was electrified when our fingers accidentally touched. We lingered there for a minute, but then, sadly, he walked on.

''Uh, thanks Marcus. That's really nice of you to say.'' I said awkwardly.

''Thanks but no thanks, right Aria? Sorry Marcus. She's dating the guy who walked her in here, Noel.'' Spencer said forcefully, hinting at Marcus to leave me alone.

''Oh.'' he said with disappointment.

''Um, actually Spencer, I can speak for myself. And I'm not dating Noel, I broke up with him yesterday. It just…wasn't working out.'' I said with a crack in my voice at the end.

''What? Wait, Aria why didn't you tell us? Why did you break up with him?'' Emily asked with concern in her voice.

''It's not a big deal guys, it just wasn't working out. Noel and I are just meant to be friends.'' I said firmly.

Suddenly I heard the vibration of phones. Emily and Spencer checked to make sure Mr. Fitz wasn't looking and took their phones out of their pockets. They had a look of both shock and confusion on their faces as they read the text.

''Who is the text from?'' I asked curiously. ''Is it from A?''

Spencer nodded and handed her phone to me.

''Oh girls, you can't honestly think that Aria broke up with Noel for no reason! She obviously has another man in her life (keyword man). She's been keeping it from you for quite a while now. Think hard, ladies! He's closer than you think. XO - A.''

After I read the text, I looked up to see Emily and Spencer looking at me, ready to interrogate.


	15. Chapter 15

''Aria,'' Spencer whispered. ''Who in the hell is A talking about?''

I didn't respond.

''Are you dating an older man?'' Emily asked.

''Ummm.'' I said, trying to think of an excuse. Thankfully Ezra saved me.

''Okay, class, now I'm going to give you each a copy of The Scarlet Letter and I want you to read for the remaining ten minutes of class.'' He went behind his desk and pulled out a box of books. ''Who wants to help me pass them out?'' he asked the class.

No one raised their hand.

''Anyone?'' Ezra sighed. ''Come on guys! There are a lot of books and a lot of kids in this classroom.''

I sighed and rose from my desk and made my way to the front of the room.

''Thank you Miss Montgomery.'' Ezra said as I held out my hands for him to hand me the books.

''Mmm.'' I nodded.

Our fingers lightly touched as he handed me a few copies of the book. I immediately gasped and looked at him. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes to the floor.

I walked away quickly with the books in hand and handed them to Spencer, Emily and Hudson.

As I handed Spencer her book, she grabbed my arm lightly.

'"Aria, tell us who you're dating. We won't tell, if that's what you're worried about.'' Spencer said softly.

''It's-'' I stuttered. ''It's complicated. I'm, I'm not really dating anyone. A's just messing around with us, guys. Like always. If I was dating someone, I would tell you. You know that.'' I said under my breath, hoping Ezra wouldn't hear me. God, I hated lying to my best friends, but I had to keep Ezra safe. I walked back up to Ezra's desk, only to see that he had already passed out all the books.

''Thank you Aria.'' he said quietly.

''You're welcome.'' I responded in the same tone. Soon after, the bell rung.

I never thought I would be so happy for English class to be over. As I made my way to the front of the classroom, I heard Ezra's voice.

''Miss Montgomery? Could you stay for just a couple extra minutes? We need to discuss your grade.''

''Um sure.'' I said confused. I stopped at his desk as I laid my stuff on the ground.

Ezra waited until everyone else had left the room to start talking to me again. He looked out the door to make sure no one was around.

''Aria, I'm being serious. Your grade has been declining a bit.'' he said in a serious tone.

''What? Ezr-, Uh, Mr. Fitz, I thought I was doing fine.'' I said surprised.

''Well, you have an average grade at the moment. I don't know if it's been stuff that has been happening at home, or something else. But, at the beginning of the year, you were beyond average. I just want you to keep your priorities in order.''

''Oh, my priorities? So you're saying that I need to focus on school aside from everything else that is going on in my life? Let's see, my parents don't live together anymore, they hardly talk. One of my best friends just got ran over by some psycho who is stalking me. And-and,'' I looked around before I said the last part, and lowered my voice to a whisper. ''And to be honest, my relationship with my boyfriend is a bit complicated. Yeah, I'll try to put all of that out my mind when I'm writing my next English essay.'' I said sarcastically.

Ezra looked down, sighed, and ran his fingers through his thick dark hair. The bell rung for a second time, indicating the tardy bell.

''Shit.'' I muttered, grabbing my stuff from the floor. ''I have to go. I'm going to be late.''

''Aria, wait.'' Ezra said, lightly touching my arm. ''I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that. I didn't mean it. You're a brilliant girl, Aria, and I know you have your priorities straight. Sometimes I just wish I wasn't complicating your life.'' He said the last line softly.

My eyes swelled with tears. ''I have to get to class, Ezra. But, can I come over later? Sevenish? We can talk about this then.''

He nodded. ''Of course.''

I smiled and walked out the door.

I halfway ran to get to my U.S. History class so I wouldn't be late. I stepped in the door right when the third bell rang, indicating I had made it just in time. I look around the class to see that there is only one seat left vacant, and of course, it's beside Noel. He looks up, smiles, pats the seat next to him, and motions me over. I reluctantly smile and make my way over.

''Hey, how are you feeling?'' he asks with a grin.

''Great. I'm just freakin peachy, Noel. Thanks for asking.'' I responded back.

''Ouch. I was just asking.'' he said, hurt.

I rubbed my temples. ''I'm sorry, Noel.'' I whispered, as the teacher began his lesson. ''I just have a lot on my mind.''

He pursed his lips. ''Would I happen to be one of those things?'' he asked shyly.

''Noel, please-'' I started to say but I was cut off by the teacher.

''Aria. Noel. Do you two have something that you would like to share to the class?'' he said sternly.

''No, Mr. Combs. Sorry.'' I said back sweetly and looked down at my notebook.

''Good, Now class, back to the Civil War.''

I began doodling in my notebook as I sighed. This was going to be a looong day.

A/N - Wow, sorry it's taken soo long for me to update! School has basically been consuming my life. Anywho, I really hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's a bit short, but I PROMISE you I will make up for it! I have a great idea stemming from a new character that is going to be on the show. Her name is Simone and she is Aria's old babysitter. From what I've read and heard from Lucy Hale and Ian Harding, she apparently causes a bit of tension between Aria and Ezra. Please read and review, because it's really what keeps me motivated! XO - Haylie


	16. Chapter 16

Finally when the last bell of the day rung, I made my way to my locker. I saw Spencer standing by my locker, and she didn't look very happy. As I walked up to her, she started talking.

''Aria, listen. I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you in English. It's just A makes up these ludicrous rumors that mess with our minds. And, I mean, even if what A said was true, which I believe that it wasn't, it's ultimately your choice whether you want to tell us who you date or not.''

I smiled. ''Wow, thanks Spence. You're such a good friend.'' I said as I wrapped my arms around her tightly. She smelled like cinnamon gum and Chanel No. 5 perfume. She hugged me back.

''So are you, Aria. And we are going to get through this. Me, you, Emily, and Hanna. I promise.''

I nodded weakly and tried to smile.

''I have to go though, AP Euro homework. Joy, I know. Call me later though, maybe me you and Em can get some coffee and then go visit Hanna.''

I nodded and smiled. ''Sure, okay. Sounds good.'' I responded with a tight smile across my lips. She started to turn around when we both heard the door across from my locker open. I looked up and saw Ezra. His hair was messed up in a few places, his buttons on his vest were mismatched and his tie was coming loose. He was clearly a mess. Ezra closed his classroom door as his leather briefcase fell, spilling out tons of papers.

''Oh here, let us help you Mr. Fitz.'' Spencer said she rushed over and started picking up papers. I quickly followed.

''Thank you ladies. Let's just say it's been a long day.'' He said with his voice weaker than usual.

''I know what you mean, Mr. Fitz. Trust me.'' Spencer said with a laugh.

''Tough day here at Rosewood?'' he asked Spencer.

''Just another day in paradise.'' Spencer responded sarcastically.

I let out a chuckle. Ezra looked in my direction for the first time during the conversation.

''Did you not have a good day as well, Aria?'' he asked quietly.

''Um, let's just say it wasn't the best day I've had in a while Mr. Fitz.'' I said while handing him the papers.

He quickly stuffed them back into his briefcase and ran a hand through this hair. He cleared his throat and looked at the floor.

''Well ladies, I hope your days get significantly better. I will see you both tomorrow.'' He said, looking at us quizzically.

''Bye Mr. Fitz.'' Spencer said cheerfully.

''Bye.'' I whispered as he walked away.

''Damn, Mr. Fitz is so gorgeous!'' Spencer said with a hint of desire in her voice.

I nodded feebly in agreement.

''Well, Aria, I will see you later my dear! Call me later.'' Spencer said as she picked her stuff up off the ground. She wrapped her arms around me quickly, pulled away, and started walking down the opposite hallway Ezra went down.

I quickly ran down the hall Ezra walked down, hoping to catch him, but instead as I rounded the corner I bumped into someone.

''Aria?'' she asked excitedly.

It took me a few seconds to register her face in my mind, but a few seconds later I realized who she was. She was my babysitter from almost six years ago.

''Oh my God! Simone!'' I said ecstatically. I wrapped my arms around her and she smelled of a caramel latte and vanilla incense.

''It's been what? 6 years? Where have you been? What are you doing back in Rosewood?'' I asked curiously.

''Yeah it's been way too long! Well I was up in the city, interning at this fancy newspaper, but I got fired because I spoke my mind to my boss. Now, I'm back in Rosewood! I came back here to visit my old teachers, but they have all retired. But, I'm so glad I ran into you!''

''Oh my goodness me too!'' I exclaimed.

''Are you busy right now?'' Simone asked with her eyes wide.

I shook my head no.

''Good! Because you are coming with me to my place and we are catching up!'' She said matter of factly.

I nodded my head yes. ''Wait,'' I said confused. ''You already have an apartment?''

''Well technically, I'm staying with a friend for a while until I get my own place. You'll love it! It's just the quaintest little apartment building. The rooms are surprisingly nice. And I saw a gorgeous man this morning on my way up the stairs. Tall, dark hair, and piercing blue eyes. Goodness! Maybe we will see him again.'' She said excitedly.

''Sounds awesome! Let's go!'' I said happily. Maybe Simone was the old friend I needed to get my mind off of everything else in my life.

We walked into the parking lot. ''Do you want to take one car? Or do you want to just follow me there?'' Simone asked with a smile on her face.

''Um, I'll just follow you there.'' I said returning the smile.

''Alright! Awesome!'' she said. I walked to my car, turned it on, and backed out to where I was follow Simone's small blue dented Subaru. It had a bumper sticker on the back that said ''Love is all you need.'' I smiled and followed her at a good pace through Rosewood. It wasn't until I looked around, that I realized the roads we were taking were seemingly familiar. As we rounded Blue Pearl Avenue, I saw an apartment complex. One that I know way too well. We were at Ezra's apartment buildings. I gasped as she pulled in and parked right next to Ezra's car.

Suddenly my phone vibrated. I pulled into a parking space, turned off my car, and pulled out my phone, scared to see who had texted me. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that the text was only from Ezra.

The text read '"Can you come over earlier than 7? I need to see you now.'' I laughed sarcastically. Well he was definitely going to see me soon.

I shook my head unbelievingly as my phone vibrated once again. I inhaled quickly as I read it.

''Oh Aria, it's going to be a lot harder for you to hide your relationship with your teacher now that your old babysitter is back in town! Who knows, maybe they will hit it off! As they say, if the shoe Fitz, wear it! Haha – good luck, you'll need it. – A.''

I inhaled slightly. Simone and Ezra? Psh no way! They couldn't possibly hit it off…could they?


	17. Chapter 17

Suddenly I heard a knock on my window. I looked up and Simone was standing there. Her dirty blonde hair was shining in the sun.

''Aria, you coming?'' she asked with a smile on her face.

I opened my door and stepped out. ''Uh yeah sorry.'' I cleared my throat. ''I was just reading a text.''

''Ooo! From your boyfriend?'' she asked curiously with a glint in her eye.

''Uh no, well yeah, umm it's complicated.'' I said while laughing.

She smiled. ''I swear you are just like me when I was younger!''

I laughed nervously. ''Well, let's head on up!'' Maybe they won't be on the same floor, I thought to myself hopefully. We entered the building, and stepped onto the elevator. The door was about to shut when I saw a hand enter the slit where it was about to close.

''Hold it please!'' a familiar sounding voice said. Oh God. No, it can't be.

He pushed the elevator doors back open. My mouth dropped open.

''Aria!'' he smiled. I don't think he realized that I was with Simone.

''Erm..Mr. Fitz! Hi. I had no idea you lived here.'' I said nervously.

He looked confused, then he put two and two together.

''What floor?'' Simone asked quietly.

''Um, third.'' he said, clearing out his throat.

''Oh me too!'' Simone said almost flirtatiously. ''I'm guessing you two know each other?'' she asked curiously.

''Yeah.'' I said immediately. ''Mr. Fitz is my AP English teacher.''

Ezra nodded in awkward agreement. ''Yes, Aria is one of my most gifted students.''

''I wouldn't doubt it!'' Simone said with a smile on her face. ''I'm Simone. It's very nice to meet you.'' she said while extending her hand. He shook it and smiled.

''I'm Ezra. Nice to meet you as well. Did you just move into the building?''

''Well, I'm just staying with a friend right now, I just moved back to Rosewood from New York.'' The elevator doors opened.

''Welp, here we are.'' I said awkwardly as we all three stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway.

We stood in the hallway for a few seconds, as an awkward silence passed.

''Well, Aria, I will see you tomorrow at school, and Simone, I'll probably run into you sometime.''

''I hope so Ezra! I'll see you later.'' Simone said cheerfully.

''Bye Mr. Fitz.'' I said quietly as I looked directly into his eyes. He held my gaze for just a split second, turned around and walked to his apartment.

As soon as he was out of sight, Simone turned towards me with her mouth wide open.

''Holy shit Aria! They definitely didn't have teachers like that at Rosewood when I was in high school. You're so lucky! Do you know if he is single or not?'' she asked with a wink.

''Umm actually Simone, I don't think he is. I'm pretty positive he has a girlfriend.'' I said awkwardly.

''Well shit. Just my luck. I meet a really cute guy and he has a girlfriend.'' she said with disappointment in her voice.

''Yeah.'' I said awkwardly as I followed her to the door diagonally across from Ezra's.

She opened the door and we walked into the Bohemian-esque apartment. It had layered earthy colored curtains, that matched the walls. The apartment smelled like Patchouli and vanilla incense. The furniture was corduroy puke orange color with ratty blue pillows. The couch had a couple of blankets messed up on it. I'm guessing that was where Simone had been sleeping. Soft acoustic music was playing from an iHome located on top of the small tv.

''I like it.'' I said while smiling. ''It's very quaint.''

''It is, isn't it?'' I heard from behind me as a young girl walked in front of me from the bathroom. She extended her hand.

''Hi! I'm Jen.'' she said smiling.

''I'm Aria. I'm an old friend of Simone's.'' I said while shaking her small cold hand. Her red hair was swept out of her face into a messy bun and she pushed her glasses up on her nose.

''Cool name!'' she said as she reached up in a cabinet in the kitchen. She pulled down a coffee mug that had a Picasso painting splattered on it. ''Would you like some coffee Aria?''

''Umm no thank you.'' I said sitting down on the couch. ''Actually, I had better get going.'' I said as I looked at the clock on the wall. ''I'm really sorry Simone but I told my mom I would be home by now so I could help her cook dinner.'' I didn't want to lie, but I needed to get out of that awkward situation. The fact that my old babysitter had a small crush on my current boyfriend just wasn't settling right in my mind.

''Oh.'' Simone said with disappointment. ''Are you sure you can't stay any longer?'' she asked.

''No. I'm really sorry Simone. But here, let's exchange numbers and maybe we can go get some coffee tomorrow night.'' I said as I handed her my phone.

A hopeful smile spread across her face. ''Awesome!'' She put her number in my phone and gave it back to me. ''Aria, do you want me to walk you down to your car?''

''No!'' I said immediately.

Jen and Simone quickly exchanged odd glances.

I cleared my throat. ''I mean uh, no. I'll be fine!''

''Okay.'' Simone said laughing nervously. ''I'll text you tomorrow okay Aria?''

I smiled, nodded, and walked out the door, shutting it quickly behind me. I ran over to Ezra's door and knocked very quietly.


	18. Chapter 18

He quickly opened the door and smiled nervously as he looked out around the hallway, making sure no one was there.

''Aria. Come in.'' he said quietly.

I stepped in and waltzed over and sat on the couch.

''I'm so sorry Ezra. I had no idea that Simone was staying here. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell her about us.'' I said as I looked down at the floor.

''Well I know you would never tell anyone about us, Aria. However, it is going to be quite hard for us to spend any time together when she is right across the hall.'' he said as he sat down on the couch beside of me, taking my hand. His hands were so warm and soft. I brought them up and lightly kissed his fingers. Ezra sighed.

''Ezra, you are the only one I care about.'' I said quietly. And with that I took his face in my hands and pulled him close to me. Our mouths collided together and his lips tasted like a mix of spearmint gum and a pumpkin spice latte. He ran his fingers through my hair and whispered my name in my ear.

''I'm so sorry.'' he whispered and I shivered as he took both of my hands and intertwined our fingers together.

''Ezra. I love you.'' I lightly whispered in his ear as I kissed his neck and made my way back up to his lips.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. We quickly pulled away from each other, as if we had been caught. Ezra cleared his throat and straightened up his tie.

''Who is it?'' he asked through the door.

''It's Simone! May I come in?'' Simone asked cheerfully through the door.

My face became pale.

''Umm, hold on one sec.'' Ezra mumbled nervously.

He walked over to me.

''What do we do?'' I whispered.

''Umm, either you hide in the bathroom. Or I tell her I have a ton of work to do and I can't really talk.''

He said fast as he ran his fingers through his own hair.

''I like the second option better!'' I said as I made my way to the bathroom, just in case Simone barged her way into the door. ''Get rid of her!'' I hissed through my teeth as I shut the bathroom door and slumped down on the cool tile floor. I looked through the tiny peephole in the doorknob of the bathroom.

Ezra had opened the door halfway and was sticking his head out.

''Whats up?'' he asked Simone.

''Oh well nothing really. I just wanted to know if you wanted to maybe umm watch a movie together or something?'' she asked so quietly that I could barely hear her.

''Umm, Simone. I'm really sorry but I'm seeing someone.

''Oh.'' she said with disappointment in her voice. ''I'm sorry. I should have listened to Aria. She told me that you had a girlfriend. I was just kind of hoping that it wasn't true. That maybe Aria just told me that because she had a little crush on you or something like that. Aria and I are a lot alike you know. I mean, I was just like her when I was her age. I always had a thing for older guys. And I thought that maybe she was just holding out for you or something. I know that's silly for me to say! But I bet you have a lot of students that have crushes on you right?''

Ezra scratched the back of his neck nervously. ''Um, I guess it happens. I'm not really sure. Aria is a very talented young lady. She has one of the highest grades in my class. I'm pretty sure that she is more focused on her bookwork than me. And I hope that's the case for everyone in my class for that matter.''

Simone laughed. ''Uh yeah, you know you're probably right. I'm sorry I bugged you. It won't happen again.'' she said quietly.

''Oh don't worry about it, trust me.'' Ezra said with a smile.

''Have a good night, Ezra.'' Simone said sweetly.

''You too.'' Ezra said as he closed the door.

I opened the bathroom door quietly and stood outside of the doorway, looking at Ezra. He looked at me, and sighed.

''It's going to get harder and harder each day that she is here, Aria.'' he said softly.

''Umm, well I'm sorry that she coincidentally is staying with her friend right across from your apartment. I honestly don't know what I can do about that. I've known her since I was ten years old. I don't want to her to go, but at the same time, I know if she stays here then we can't be together here. She obviously likes you Ezra. What if you start to have feelings for her too? She would be a lot more convient for you to date. She's into writing, she's your age, she's pretty. The list goes on.'' I said as my shoulders slumped.

''Aria, I don't think you understand what I feel for you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me in Rosewood. I love you.'' he said firmly.

As I was about to respond I felt my phone vibrate, once again.

''I love you too Ezra, so much.'' I said back meaningfully.

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

''So, do you want some coffee?'' he asked as he strolled over to the kitchen area.

''Sure.'' I responded with a smile. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and felt my eyes swell up with tears as I read the text.

''**Aria, you better keep a tight grip on your man! Something tells me Simone isn't going down without a fight. Consider this yet another warning that you shouldn't be dating your teacher. You'd better listen to me this time. Mwah! - A''**


	19. Chapter 19

'Ugh! I'm so sick of this!'' I cried out as I threw my phone on the floor. The battery fell out of it and it slid across the floor.

Ezra turned around from the coffee maker. ''Aria, what's wrong?'' he asked very concerned.

''Shh.'' I whispered as I made my way to the small kitchen.

''Why?'' he asked as I interrupted him by pushing my lips upon his. I rubbed my hands up his neck and let them rest on the side of his face. He responded by dropping his coffee mug completely, all I hear is it shattering on the floor as he ran his fingers through my hair. He lightly pushed me against a wall, and pulled my hand above my head, while he continued to hold it. He kissed my neck and I shivered as I pushed him onto the couch. I was on top of Ezra, kissing him, running my hands on his chest, when I decided to go for it. I started to unbutton my shirt when Ezra stopped me.

''Whoa whoa whoa, Aria. What are you doing? '' he said through ragged breaths.

''What does it look like I'm doing?'' I said, flustered, still trying to unbutton it.

Ezra grabbed my hands and held them firmly between his.

''Aria, no. We can't do this.''

''Why not?'' I asked as I sat up.

''It's just, it's not the right time.'' he said with a sigh.

My face became red. ''So, what you're saying is, you don't want me like that?''

He turned his head quickly towards me. ''Aria, no! That's not what I was saying at all. I'm just trying to tell you how we need to wait.''

''Until we're married? What is this, the 1950's?'' I asked with a sarcastic laugh.

''Aria.'' Ezra said seriously as he grabbed my hands again. ''I do want you like that, trust me. And I'm not saying that we should wait until marriage. But, we need to wait until you're at least eighteen, and you're not my student anymore.''

Tears started streaming down my face and I tried to wipe them off as quickly as possible.

''I'm sorry, Ezra. I didn't mean to throw myself at you like that. I just - I don't want to lose you. And I feel like you're going to slip away from my grasp.''

''When are you going to understand Aria? I'm not going anywhere.'' he said slowly.

''I know, I'm sorry. I'm just paranoid.'' I said with a small smile on my face.

Ezra grabbed my face gently with his hands and placed a small kiss on my lips. He got up, strolled across the room, picked up my phone, put my battery back in it and handed it to me.

''Now, how about that coffee?'' he said with a smile.

I nodded and smiled. I turned back on my phone, scared to see who had texted me next. I sighed of relief when I saw that the new text I had was only from Spencer.

''**Aria, I'm with Emily. We are headed to the hospital. We have some crazy ''A'' news. Get here ASAP.'' **

''Oh crap, Ezra, I'm sorry, but I have to go.'' I said as I walked over to him.

''Why?'' he asked perplexed.

''Something about Hanna in the hospital. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow in class I guess.'' I said, almost sad to leave him.

He opened his arms and I walked over to and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed me on the forehead.

''Please call me if you need anything Aria, and you know my door is always open.''

''Thank you.'' I said sweetly and I pecked him on the lips. I gave him one more smile as I walked out of his door.

As I arrived at the hospital, my stomach started to twist with nerves. I took a deep breath in, and made my way through the automatic doors. I immediately see Spencer and Emily in the waiting room.

''Hey guys, what goin on-'' I tried to say as Spencer interrupted me.

''We have to show you something, Aria.'' she said quietly.

''Okay..'' I said confused. ''Go ahead, show me.''

''I think it's better if we go into Hanna's room. We all need to hear about this.'' Emily stated timidly.

''Um, alright.'' I said, still confused as I followed them into Hanna's small room.

Hanna smiled as soon as we all walked in, but her smile soon faded when she saw our elegiac faces.

''Hey guys…What's going on?'' she asked all three of us.

''Why don't you ask Aria?'' Spencer said almost coldly.

''What are you and Emily talking about, Spencer! Would you just spit it out already? I'm tired of playing this stupid game.'' I said, almost hurt.

''Fine. Can you explain this Aria?'' Spencer asked as she shoved her phone in my face.

My vision focused in on the picture message sent from an unknown number. It was a picture of me and Ezra, kissing in his car the night Hanna got ran over. The message from A blurred my vision.

''**Since Aria didn't have the guts to tell you ladies about her new man, I thought I would! Scandalous right? Enjoy! - A'' **

''Oh my God.'' I said as I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to keep the shock I felt from being too obvious.

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated! But I'm on Christmas break now so I should be writing more! Sorry this is such a short chapter! I promise I've gotten a bunch of ideas in my head for longer ones. Also, sorry to end with such a cliffhanger! I'll make up for it, I promise haha. As always, read and review please! It means a lot to me! Also: 11 days until PLL RETURNS! Ahhh! I'm so excited, you all better be too! J XOXO - Haylie


	20. Chapter 20

''What? What is it! Let me see!'' Hanna practically yelled. I slowly handed her the phone.

''Aria, is this true?'' Emily asked me.

I nodded my head. ''Yes, it's true. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, I wanted too, so many times. But, I didn't know how. There's not exactly an easy way to tell my best friends that I'm dating our English teacher. But, to be honest, all of you have no right to be mad at me. We've all kept secrets, and somehow A knows about them all, and she's just slowly revealing each one, trying to completely break us apart.''

The room became completely silent.

''Well, if we are all being honest here, I have a confession to make as well. I knew about Mr. Fitz and Aria. I saw them together, that night. I didn't tell you guys,'' she pointed to Emily and Spencer ''because it wasn't my secret to tell, you know?''

They both nodded.

''But don't be mad at Aria. Like she said, we've all kept secrets.''

''Yeah but I don't think ours were illegal secrets.'' Spencer said matter of factly.

I scoffed. ''Okay, well little miss perfect, at least I haven't made out with two of my sister's boyfriends!''

Spencer's face turned bright red. ''Oh my God Aria are you really going to bring that up?''

''Yes I am-'' I said as Hanna interrupted me.

''GUYS! Stop! This is exactly what A wants. For us to turn against each other. So please, just stop.''

I nodded my head in agreement. ''Hanna's right. We're becoming just as vicious as A. I'm sorry Spence.'' I said as I walked over and hugged her.

''Hey let me in on the hug!'' Emily said playfully as she joined.

''Uh guys? Hello! Add in the girl laying in the hospital bed.'' Hanna said with a smile on her face.

We all walked over and hugged each other. We were suddenly interrupted by the door opening. We quickly scattered away from Hanna once we saw it was Hanna's doctor.

''Hey doc, what's up?'' Hanna asked.

''Well ladies, I have some good news. Hanna, you're going to be able to go home tomorrow!''

''Oh my God!'' Hanna exclaimed. ''Really?''

''Yes! We were worried about some internal bleeding but after the CAT scan we did on you earlier, you're almost as fit as a fiddle.'' The doctor said with a smile on her face.

''That's fantastic!'' Hanna cried as the doctor left the room.

''I'm so glad.'' I said, my voice cracking as a tear slid down my face. ''You know, sometimes I get so genuinely happy and sometimes there is that rare moment, like this with you guys, or like earlier with Ezra, that I forget A even exists. I forget she's trying to ruin all of our lives. I'm just afraid of what she is going to do next. If she tells anyone about my secret, Ezra could get arrested.'' I said as I started full out crying. I put my hands on my face and let my head hang down.

Spencer and Emily both came and put their arms around my shoulders.

''You really love him, don't you Aria?'' Emily asked quietly.

I nodded my head yes. ''So much.'' I replied.

''And he loves you?'' Spencer asked.

''Yeah guys, he really does.''

Spencer sighed. ''Aria, we are going to do everything in our power to make sure that no one ever, aside from us, finds out about you and Mr. Fitz - I mean, Ezra.''

I smiled in relief. ''Thank you guys, so much. I love you all.''

''We love you too, Aria.'' Emily replied.

''Guys, I hate to break up this love fest, and I love you all too, but I'm way tired and if I'm going to be able to go home tomorrow I need to rest.''

''Alright, we will let you get some sleep.'' Emily said to Hanna. ''We will be back tomorrow.''

Hanna nodded sleepily.

We waved and walked out of the room. As we got outside in the parking lot near our cars I turned around one more time to Emily and Spencer.

''Thank you guys again for keeping my secret. It really means a lot.''

''That's what friends do, Aria. We keep each others secrets.'' Spencer said.

''It's weird,'' Emily added ''Allison always taught us to do the opposite.''

''I think we've all grown up a lot since then.'' I said with a small smile on my face.

They both nodded in agreement.

''I'll see you guys later.'' I said as I walked to my car. As I put the car in drive, I decided to drive to my favorite place.

As I made my way out of my car and up the elevator I knocked on the familiar door.

It quickly opened and I smiled and shrugged.

''Back so soon?'' Ezra said while smiling.

''Pleasant surprise I'm hoping?'' I asked teasingly.

''You know it.'' he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me in the door.

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay so I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Honestly, I don't know when I'm going to update next. Hopefully soon, but if not, please hang in there with me Ezria fans! Only 2 more days until more PLL and more Ezria! GET EXCITED! Like always, please let me know whatcha think by reading and reviewing :) You guys have made this an awesome experience for me! Have a lovely new year! XOXOXO - Haylie**


	21. Chapter 21

As I walked into school the next day, I caught myself smiling, thinking of Ezra. I was walking towards my locker when I quickly glanced into his classroom. It was still dark. Hmm. Ezra was never late. I shrugged and walked over to my locker. I opened it, almost expecting some cryptic message from A to be waiting for me under my stack of textbooks. I turned off my phone last night and simply left it at home. Screw A. There was no way he or she was going to ruin Ezra and I again. Luckily, there was no letter or weird message written in pink lipstick anywhere in my locker. I sighed of relief as I saw Spencer and Emily walking over to me. I closed my locker and smiled.

''Good morning sunshine!'' Spencer said with a smile.

I turned my head suspiciously. ''Umm, Morning Spence. Morning Em.''

''You look gorgeous today!'' Spencer said picking up a lock of my freshly curled dark hair.

I laughed. ''Okay, what do you want Spencer?''

''Well…do you have any plans for tomorrow?'' she asked timidly.

''Well, it is a Saturday, so I figured I would sleep in, then, maybe go see Ezra. I don't know. Why?''

''Well, my Dad signed me up to work at this silly art festival downtown right?''

I nodded skeptically.

Spencer continued ''And everything was going great until my Dad basically put me in charge of everything. I'm usually good at controlling my stress levels, and everything was still going pretty well until our musical guest bailed on us at the last minute. So I was just wondering, you know since you play piano and you used to sing all the time, if you wanted to step in?'' she said very quickly.

My eyes widened. ''Sing? In front of a bunch of people I don't know?''

''Aria, you're a fantastic singer!'' Emily said as she put her hand on my upper arm.

''Please please please please please! It would mean so much to me!'' Spencer said incessantly.

''You're sure that you can't find anyone else?'' I asked Spencer.

''I've called everyone I know! They're all booked.'' Spencer said with a pleading tone.

''Fine fine. I'll do it. Whatever.'' I said as I rolled my eyes playfully.

''You are the best! And I adore you!'' Spencer said as she wrapped her arms around me, causing me to drop all of my books. We all three started to bend down to pick them up when we already saw a hand picking them up. My eyes slowly ran up the familiar dark corduroys and of course the signature gray vest.

''Good morning ladies.'' he said as he handed me the books.

''Good morning Mr. Fitz.'' Emily said with a smile.

''Thank you.'' I whispered as I looked up at him.

''Mmm.'' he responded as the bell rang. ''Now, don't be late to class.'' He said playfully as he walked to his classroom, unlocked his door, and turned on the light.

''Well, that was sufficiently awkward.'' I said, as I sighed and made my way towards the classroom.

''Agreed.'' Emily said quietly.

We all slowly shifted into our seats in the almost empty English classroom as Ezra started to write today's lesson on the board.

My eyes widened as he stepped away from the board. He had written 'True Love v Morality' on the chalkboard. I cleared my throat.

Ezra started to pace throughout the room. ''Okay class, so today's topic. Obviously we're going to be discussing true love vs. morality. Now, two questions. The first one being should Hester Prynne essentially pursue the Reverend even though she knows that it is completely wrong?'' The class was silent. ''Anyone have an opinion?'' Ezra prodded. Still no sounds. ''Is anyone awake?'' he said playfully. Laughs softly came from a few students.

I skeptically raised my hand.

Ezra nodded my way. "Yes, Miss Montgomery?''

''You said it would technically be wrong for Hester to pursue the Reverend right?'' I asked him.

He nodded and waited for me to continue.

''Well, in my opinion, it wouldn't be wrong. Yes, maybe it would look wrong to other people. But, when it came down to Hester and the Reverend, they're just two souls trying to find their significant other. It wouldn't be wrong. True love is never wrong, Mr. Fitz. Maybe certain people's circumstances aren't exactly perfect all the time, but what two people feel about each other isn't wrong.''

Ezra cleared his throat. ''You make a very valid point, Aria.''

''Thanks.'' I said quietly and watched him walk around as he continued his lecture. For the rest of class, he strayed from talking about the issue of true love, and focused on the subject of pathos, ethos, and logos in The Scarlet Letter.

As the bell rung, Emily and Spencer walked over to me.

''Um, I'll catch up with you guys in a second. I have to ask Mr. Fitz some questions.'' I said with a small smile.

They both nodded. ''See you later.'' Spencer said.

I walked up to Ezra's desk and set my books down.

''You did a really good job today in class, Aria. I was impressed.'' Ezra said, smiling shyly.

''Why thank you. I was hoping I could come over later. If that's okay.''

Ezra looked around. ''Of course. See you at my place? 4:00?''

I nodded. ''See you then.'' I said as I grabbed my books and walked out of the classroom, stopping one last time to look back and him and smile.

Wow .. Okay guys I'm oober sorry I haven't updated in so long. School has just been crazy! I hope you guys have been enjoying all of the new PLL episodes…I know I have! Ezra and Aria finally said I love you! Anywho, sorry this chapter is kind of pointless .. But trust me, some juicy things are coming up. In the next couple of chapters you will find out what happens with Simone..and you will find out how Aria does singing at the art festival…and if Ezra shows up! Please read & review .. It would really mean a lot to me and give me a lot more motivation to keep writing this story! XOXO - Haylie

**\**


	22. Chapter 22

After school that day I went over to the local deep dish pizza joint and ordered a medium pepperoni pizza to go. While I was waiting for the pizza to get finished, I pulled a random book out of my purse and started reading. I was deep into the book when I felt a presence slip beside me in the dark red booth and put their arm around me. I looked up, confused and saw a familiar eerie smile that I had come to know very well.

''Noel. Hi.'' I said as I nonchalantly removed his arm from my shoulder.

''How are you?'' Noel asked.

''Lovely.'' I said as I made my way out of the booth, hoping that my pizza was done soon.

''Well, I'm very glad to hear that. What are your plans this weekend?'' he asked, still smiling.

I rolled my eyes. ''Just the normal. Ya know, just hang out.'' I said impatiently.

''Hang out with who?'' he asked, trying to get a rise out of me.

''Noel. Please just stop. I'm not in the mood for this right now.'' I said pleadingly.

''Fine.'' he replied, defeated.

Finally the hostess brought out the pizza. I quickly paid her, and started to walk out the door, only to hear Noel following me.

''Hey wait up!'' he exclaimed as he held open the door for me.

''What is it Noel?'' I asked annoyed.

''Are you going to eat all of that pizza by yourself?'' he asked curiously.

''No. Of course not.'' I said as I cleared my throat. ''Me and the girls are getting together in a few minutes. Movie night.'' I said while forcing a smile.

''Really? That's weird. Because I just saw Spencer and Emily at the mall. They were getting ice cream and going shopping. Doesn't sound like a movie night to me.'' he said, keeping the eerie smile on his face.

''Well, I guess we got our wires crossed. Stop with the interrogation, Noel. You're not getting a rise out of me.'' I said as I smiled grimly and got into my car.

''Goodbye Aria.'' I heard him say creepily.

I rolled my eyes and waved goodbye as I turned up the music and drove away.

I went home to get my phone, just in case my parents called and wondered where I was. I finally made it to Ezra's at about 4:15. I slowly made my way into the elevator and it seemed like it took forever to finally make it to the third floor.

I smiled when the elevator door finally opened, but my smile slowly diminished when I saw Simone coming out of her apartment.

''Aria!'' she said while smiling. ''What are you doing here? And more importantly who is that pizza for?'' she asked.

''Umm. Simone, hi! I was coming by to surprise you! Since I had to run off so fast yesterday I thought I would bring by a pizza and we could just hang out.'' I breathed out quickly.

''Aww that's so sweet of you!'' she said as she put her arms around me. ''I was actually going to go by and visit your English teacher, Ezra. Well, he's Mr. Fitz to you.'' she said as she laughed. ''I was going to bring by some of my writings to show him. Just to see what he thinks.'' she said as she smiled.

''Oh.'' I said softly.

''But, I mean this pizza looks big enough for all three of us, right? Do you care?''

''Umm I guess not.'' I said uncomfortably.

She quickly walked over to Ezra's door and knocked. I looked around, dreading what was about to come.

He opened the door quickly, smiling, and his smile quickly diminished when he saw us both standing in front of his doorway.

''Ezra! Hi. I hope we're not barging in on you. Aria, being the sweet girl she is, brought a pizza for me and her to share and I was going to come by your place, so I just thought we could all share the pizza. If that wouldn't be too weird for you.''

''Umm. Sure, I guess.'' Ezra said awkwardly. ''Come on in.''

I walked into the familiar apartment, sat the pizza down on the counter, and automatically sat down on the couch like I usually do. Simone, however, was very curious, and walked around looking at every knick knack Ezra had in his apartment. While Simone was over near his bookshelf, admiring his collection, I decided to help him with the pizza. I walked past him and cleared my throat as I took some plates down from the cabinet.

''Umm, Ezra. Where is your bathroom?'' Simone asked sweetly.

He pointed to the corner of the room. ''On the right.'' he said.

''Thanks.'' she said as she made her way to it.

As soon as she closed the door Ezra turned to me.

''What the hell is going on?'' he asked quietly.

''I brought this pizza for me and you. I accidentally ran into Simone and she wanted to come here.'' I whispered quickly.

Ezra rubbed his temples. ''I'm sorry Ezra.'' I said as I grabbed his hand.

''It's not your fault, Aria.'' he said as he rubbed my thumb with his.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and I quickly let go of Ezra's hand and turned away. Ezra cleared his throat as he handed Simone her pizza. We all got situated and sat down and started eating.

''So, Ezra, do you write at all?'' Simone asked with a bite of pizza in her mouth. I rolled my eyes.

''Yes. A little bit. But, my stuff isn't good enough to be published.'' he said with a shrug.

''That's not true!'' I said quickly, defending his writing skills. Simone looked at me curiously.

I quickly restated my opinion. ''I mean, I bet it's not true. I'm sure your writing is up to par Mr. Fitz.''

Ezra smiled. ''Thanks Aria.''

''Well, I'm sure you're a fantastic writer, Ezra.'' Simone said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes as jealousy ran through my veins.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. Ezra got up and opened it, not recognizing the person at the doorway.

She barged in anyways. ''Simone!'' I looked up and it was Jen, the girl Simone was staying with.

''Jen! Umm what are you doing here?'' Simone asked confused.

''A publishing company just called from New York. Someone sent in one of your short stories and they want to publish it!'' Jen exclaimed excitedly.

''Oh my God! Are you serious?'' Simone asked as she jumped up and put her arms around Jen.

''Yeah, you have to be at the airport in an hour. You're catching a red-eye to New York tonight to meet with them.'' Jen said as she smiled.

''Holy crap! I have to pack.'' Simone said as she ran her fingers through her hair. ''Ezra, Aria, I'm sorry to leave so abruptly but I have to go. I'm going back to New York!'' she exclaimed. She walked over to me.

''Aria, call me, okay? I'll see you sometime!'' she said as she almost ran out the door. I nodded and smiled.

As she got to the doorway she turned back to Ezra and put her arms around him.

''Ezra, it was so nice meeting you. If you're ever in New York, look me up.'' she said as she planted a kiss on his left cheek. My mouth dropped open. She and Jen ran out the door, leaving it wide open. Ezra walked over and closed it.

''Well, that was weird.'' Ezra said as he stifled a laugh as he walked over to me.

''I'd say.'' I said as I rubbed his cheek softly.

''What are you doing that for?'' he asked.

''Sorry, I've come to the conclusion that the only lips allowed to kiss you are mine.'' I said as I smiled deviously.

''Well, I think that can be arranged.'' Ezra said as he put his mouth on mine. I exhaled loudly and put my hands on his face. He pulled back and I licked my lips, breathless. I smiled at him. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate and I saw that I had a new text message.

''**I was feeling generous today so I decided to send Simone's writing to New York. You can thank me later. - A.'' **

I sighed with confusion. Was A my new frenemy?

Wow updated two times in one day, I know big shocker. Haha, anyways…hope you guys liked this chapter. At least Simone is out of the picture! Umm, next up we're going to have the art festival and some major drama incorporated there. Let's just say some shocking guests may appear that Aria doesn't really want to see.. As always, please read and …it would mean a lot if you reviewed! It's really what keeps me motivated. So…XOXO - Haylie


	23. Chapter 23

After a good, yet confusing night (thanks to A) at Ezra's I was completely exhausted by the time I got home. I checked my phone again before I collapsed into bed and saw there was a text from Spencer that said to meet her at her house at 8 AM. Ugh so early. I set my alarm and fell asleep with no effort at all.

The next morning came too quickly for my liking and I was grouchy when my alarm went off. After hitting my snooze button twice I finally decided to just buck it up and get on with my day. Since I was going to be singing in front of a bunch of people I don't know I decided to dress up even more than usual. I put on a vintage black lacy short dress. I put on a long silver necklace with a bird trapped in a cage at the end of it, and I put on black high heels that made me at least two inches taller which was always a plus. I curled my hair, applied makeup, and made my way downstairs.

I was surprised when I saw my Mom once again. ''Mom. Hi. You're here again.'' I said confused.

''Is that a bad thing?'' she said, looking hurt.

''No! No. It's just I'm not used to seeing you here.'' I said with a smile.

''Well, I just had to come by and pick up some of my old dress clothes. You know me, I always kept them in the back of the closet.''

''Dress clothes? Where are you going?'' I asked curiously.

''Well I was invited to an art festival type of thing downtown by umm…a friend.'' she said suspiciously.

''A friend? Why do you make that sound so cryptic?'' I asked confused.

''Well, I wasn't sure how to tell you honey, but I've been seeing someone. His name is Dave and he is so nice and sweet and intelligent. I think you'll really like him.''

''Oh.'' I said quietly. ''You're dating someone?''

She nodded. ''I was hoping you would want to meet him soon.'' she said with a smile.

''Well, how soon is soon? I'm supposed to sing at the art festival today. Spencer is making me do it because apparently every other musician in town is busy.'' I said with a smirk.

My mom's face lit up. ''Honey you're singing today? Aw, you're going to do so good! And you look so beautiful!'' she said as she came over and kissed me on the cheek.

''Thanks Mom. And I will definitely meet Dave if you want me too. I gotta make sure he's good enough to be in your presence.'' I said with a wink.

''Thank you for being so understanding, honey. Your brother, I'm afraid, is going to be a different story.'' she said with a frown.

''Don't worry about Mike. He'll warm up to the idea soon enough.'' I said as I looked at the clock. It read 7:50. ''Crap! Mom I gotta go. I'm gonna be late.'' I said as I ran over to her and kissed her on the cheek. I grabbed my car keys and headed for Spencer's house.

As I got into my car and turned up the heat, I forgot that I didn't tell Ezra about the art festival. I pulled out my phone to text him when I realized that maybe it would just be better if he didn't know about it considering the fact that my Mom was going to be there. I thought back to the last time I sang with someone watching me. It was with Noel and just as I was about to kiss him, Ezra walked in. I shuddered, thinking of how awful that moment was. I should have remembered how big of a douche bag Noel has always been. I finally shook my head out of the trance I was in and put my car in drive and headed to Spencer's.

As I pulled into Spencer's driveway I saw Emily's car and smiled. I walked into the house, my nose immediately sensing the smell of hot hazelnut coffee. I sighed with pleasure. Emily, Spencer and Hanna sat at the kitchen counter, sipping out of big pottery mugs. I smiled as I saw my three best friends.

''Emily, Hanna! What are you guys doing here?'' I asked curiously.

''Well, we weren't going to miss your singing debut silly.'' Hanna said with a smirk.

I smiled wide. ''Thank you guys so much, you don't even know how nervous I am.'' I said as the nerves started to kick in.

''Aria, you're going to be amazing!'' Emily said sweetly as she smiled.

''Is Mr. Fitz coming?'' Spencer asked with curiosity.

''No, Ezra's not coming. I didn't tell him. Turns out my Mom is coming, and I don't want anymore drama than usual at this shindig.'' I said with sarcastic laugh.

''True.'' Spencer said, laughing along with me. She grabbed her keys, and started walking towards the door.

''Time to go guys.'' Spencer said.

I took a deep breath and followed her out the door.

Hey guys - sorry it's been a while since I've updated. School is crazy right now. Anyways, sorry to leave you hanging! I promise in the next chapter we WILL get to the art festival! Expect some twists and turns, an awkward reunion, and a couple of surprise guests! As always - please read and review, and let me know if you have any ideas for this story! Thanks so much, XOXO - Haylie


	24. Chapter 24

When we arrived at the art festival, chaos ensued. I tried to stay out of everyone's way as I followed Spencer through the already huge crowd waiting outside of the art museum.

''Excuse me! I'm sorry!'' I muttered as Spencer pulled my arm as I held on to Hanna's hand who was hanging on to Emily. We finally made it to the entrance, and there was a bulky guard standing in front of the door.

''Name please?'' he asked in a low voice.

''Spencer Hastings''

''Okay, you're in.'' he said as he looked curiously at us.

''And your friends are?''

''They're with me.'' she responded with a tight smile.

''Uh-huh. Back of the line, like everyone else ladies.'' He said as he started to lightly push us away.

''Excuse me! No no no, my Dad is a member of the museum board. He helped coordinate this event. I don't think he would be too happy to hear about a guard bullying three teenage girls. This is Aria Montgomery, she's the musical guest for today.'' she said with pride in her voice. She pointed to Emily and Hanna. ''Oh, and those two? Hanna Marin and Emily Fields. Emotional support 101. Would you like me to get my father on the phone?'' Spencer spat out angrily.

''Okay, okay! You don't have to get your dad on the phone. I don't want to lose my job here, lady. You can all go in.'' he said, looking around the crowd.

''Thank you.'' Spencer said as she rolled her eyes. She lead us in and I inhaled quickly as I saw the gallery.

''Oh my God! This is fantastic!'' I cried as I looked around. The walls were huge, colorful, and each of them filled with at least 3 different canvas's. There was a long bar that was covered in small finger foods and fruit and veggie trays. There were hipsters running around everywhere, setting up things last minute. Finally, in the center of everything there was a small platform that extended from the ground with a small set of stairs. It was pure glass, and completely and totally noticeable.

''Wow, I wonder what that is for!'' I asked my friends.

''Um, Aria. I think that's for you.'' Emily said as she pointed to the ceiling. I look up, and there is a large black piano being lowered down onto the platform.

My mouth dropped open. ''Oh. My. God.'' I said as I started to feel faint. My mouth felt like a cotton ball and it hurt when I tried to swallow. I suddenly started to feel really hot. I was fanning my face when the girls surrounded me.

''Aria, breathe. Calm down.'' Spencer said as she rubbed my shoulders.

''No, no. I can't. I can't get up there, and sing for all of these people. I thought it was just going to be a laid back gig. Not a grammy performance!'' I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

''Aria. Listen to me. You are going to get up there, and rock it more than Gaga and the Beibz combined. Do you understand?'' Hanna said.

''No! Hanna, I can't do this. I've never even sung in public! Aside from my parents, My biggest crowd has been my shampoo and conditioner while I'm in the shower!'' I replied.

''You've sung in front of us before, Aria!'' Emily said.

''Yeah, but you guys are my best friends. Not random strangers.''

''Exactly. Your best friends are going to be honest with you. You're never going to see any of these random strangers again. You can do this Aria.'' Hanna said as she smiled.

I took a deep breath in, and released it slowly.

''Okay. Breathe, Aria.'' I said out loud to myself.

''You're going to do great.'' Spencer said reassuringly.

I nodded and smiled.

''Okay, now let's get you up there, and see how you feel.'' She said as she pushed me near the glass staircase. There were only three stairs, and our heels clicked on each one. I sat down on the piano stool and got comfortable. I pulled out my song book from my purse and set it on the piano.

''Okay, Spencer, maybe this isn't so bad after all.'' I said as I looked at her with a smile.

She smiled back. ''See, Aria, you're going to do great!''

An hour later, after warming up on the piano, freshening up in the bathroom, and grabbing a bottle of water from the bar, the art festival was finally about to start. My heart started racing as I saw the guard opening the door, and I took a deep breath as people started to shuffle in. I didn't have to start playing until the manager of the art museum made his speech, so I stood beside Emily, Hanna, and Spencer and we people watched.

''Holy crap!'' Hanna exclaimed as a cute, tall guy walked by. ''Well, I know what I'll be doing for the rest of this thing. Learning more about him!'' she said as she walked away from us and not so subtly started following the mystery man around.

Spencer rolled her eyes and looked around some more. She suddenly looked down at the floor.

''What's wrong, Spence? Who do you see?'' Emily asked curiously, straining her neck to look around.

''Ian and Melissa.'' she said she continued to pretend as if she didn't see them. They saw her, and started waving and motioning her over.

''Crap. They saw me. I'll be back soon.'' Spencer said as she sighed and forced a smile.

''And then there were two.'' I said as my eyes followed Spencer to Ian and Melissa.

''Make that three.'' Emily said as she smiled shyly as I saw Maya walk up.

''Hey.'' Maya said gently as she intertwined her fingers with Emily.

''I'll let you two be alone.'' I said as I smiled and slowly walked away.

I strolled around the art gallery for a few seconds when suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my Mom's smiling face.

''Honey! Hi. I'm so glad I found you.'' she said as she kissed my cheek.

''Mom i'm so nervous.'' I said as I gripped her hand tightly.

''Aria. You're going to break my hand.'' she said she she gently removed my hand from hers. ''You're going to do fine!''

''And how do you know that?'' I asked, non-believing.

''Because Mom's know everything.'' she whispered as she winked.

I smiled and hugged her. ''Thanks Mom. You're the best.''

I looked around her. ''Where's Dave?'' I asked curiously.

''Oh wow, look at that painting.'' she said as she tried to avoid the subject.

''Mom, you said no more secrets. What happened with Dave?'' I asked.

''He stood me up, Aria. Typical jerk move.'' she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

''I'm so sorry Mom. You don't deserve that! You are so beautiful and lovely and anyone would be lucky to have you.'' I said as I rubbed her shoulder.

''Yeah, not your father.'' she said bitterly. ''I didn't stop him from having an affair.''

''You couldn't have. Dad was going to do what he wanted to do. He didn't think of us. But, Mom, I really think he has changed. You should see him around the house. He's doing all of the cooking, cleaning, and helping me with my homework. And, he's lonely, Mom. We all really miss you.''

''I know, baby. I know. I miss all of you too.'' she said as she wiped off tears running down her face.

''Then talk to Dad!'' I cried out.

''Maybe I-'' she started to say as she was interrupted.

''Ella! Aria. Hi.'' I heard as I saw my Dad coming towards us.

''Byron. Hello.'' Mom said coolly.

''Hey Dad. I had no idea that you were coming to this.'' I said, confused.

''You didn't think I would miss your big singing debut did you?'' He said as he put his arms around me.

I smiled.

''I'm glad you're here, Dad. Well, I'm glad both of you are here.'' I said as I pulled them both into a hug.

As I pulled away Mom smiled awkwardly and pulled her dark purple cardigan around her tightly.

Suddenly I heard Spencer yelling my name. I turned around and saw she was at the piano motioning me over.

''I'll be right back.'' I told my parents as I halfway ran to Spencer.

''Okay, so the manager just told me he wasn't going to be speaking until about halfway through your performance. So, you're on in 5.''

My mouth dropped open. I swallowed and ran my fingers through my hair. ''It's showtime.'' I whispered to myself.

Hello my lovely readers! I hope this makes up for the shortness of the last chapter! Like I said, school is still really crazy, but every free minute I have is spent writing for this story! Please please please review! It's really what keeps me motivated to continue this story..basically, the more reviews I get, the more I want to keep going for you guys! Up next…be prepared for Aria's performance! A couple of unexpected guests arrive and two very dear people in Aria's life meet for the first time! Get excited! XOXO - Haylie


	25. Chapter 25

''You're going to do great!'' Spencer said as she wrapped me into a tight hug and made her way down the platform stairs to go stand with Emily and Hanna.

I sighed deeply and sat down on the piano bench. I looked around the gallery, and realized that no one aside from my parents and friends were watching me, so I sighed of relief, cleared my throat and began talking into the microphone.

''Hi everyone.'' I said half way enthusiastically, half way nervous. ''I'm Aria Montgomery, and I'll be playing a few songs for you today.'' Everyone clapped. I heard whistling and figured it was just my parents and friends and I blushed. ''Thank you.'' I cleared my throat. ''So, the first song I'm going to be singing is called ''Drive my Soul'' by Lights. It's a beautiful song and the lyrics really ring true for me so I hope you like it.'' I said as I popped my fingers.

My fingers floated gracefully over the piano keys as I leaned towards the microphone and started to sing the first verse.

''Seems somebody put out the moon,

Now the road is a minefield.

I can't follow the way she moves

I can't see past the shadows''

My voice was coming out in a soft, sultry manner and my fingers continued to move over the piano keys effortlessly.

''You make the darkness disappear

I feel found when you stay near

I know who I am when you are here

My way becomes so clear''

As I opened my eyes and looked into the crowd, I found that everyone seemed to be intently listening to me sing. I smiled and began to sing the chorus as my eyes shifted to the front door of the gallery. I squinted as I saw an all too familiar man walk in. I gasped and my hands became frozen, which caused much more attention than needed. Everyone looked to the front door to see what had caused my sudden outburst of shock. Ezra handed the usher his coat as he smoothed his wind blown hair out of his eyes. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt and gray corduroy pants. The room was dead silent. Spencer suddenly cleared her throat very loudly and I snapped out of my trance.

''So sorry.'' I whispered as I began the chorus.

''When you're gone, will I lose control?

You're the only road I know

You show me where to go

Who will drive my soul?

As I began the next verse Ezra nonchalantly strolled over near the front of the platform and began to watch me play. I looked at Spencer and slightly nodded towards Ezra, begging her with my eyes to go over and talk to him. She nodded and walked over to him.

''Hello Mr. Fitz!'' I heard her say quietly as I started singing the next verse

''Seems somebody burned out the signs

I can't expect the hard curves

There are no borders, there are no lines

How can I know where to turn?''

I looked at Ezra as I began the bridge. He returned my gaze.

''You make the streetlights reappear

I feel bright when you stand near

I know who I am when you are here

My place becomes so clear''

By the time the chorus came around again, our eyes were burning into one.

''When you're gone, will I lose control?

You're the only road I know

You show me where to go

Who will drive my soul?''

I ended the song by humming quietly and my fingers floated over the keys one last time. The crowd burst into applause.

''Thank you so much.'' I said into the microphone. ''I hope those lyrics really made you think of someone special. I know I was.'' I said as I looked at Ezra.

He cleared his throat and his cheeks turned red as he looked up at me really quickly, then strolled over to a huge canvas that looked like a four year old had splattered paint all over it.

Five songs later, I was getting thirsty and anxious to somehow talk to Ezra.

''Okay guys, I'm going to take a fifteen minute break. Thank you so much for being such an awesome crowd.'' I said into the microphone as I quickly made my way off of the platform.

I halfway ran over to Spencer and the girls and they squealed as they held their arms open for a hug.

''Aria, you killed it!'' said Emily.

''Seriously, Aria. I knew you could sing, but I didn't know you had them kind of pipes girl!'' Hanna echoed.

''You guys are too much, seriously.'' I said as I hugged them again.

''Hold on one second guys.'' I said to Hanna and Emily as I pulled Spencer aside.

''What did you and Ezra talk about?'' I asked curiously.

''The usual. We talked about your relationship and I asked when your wedding date was, and if I could be the maid of honor. Blah blah blah, normal stuff.'' Spencer said with a serious look on her face.

''What!'' I exclaimed as my body started to feel faint. ''You told him that you know about us?''

''Aria, it was a joke. Geez, Calm yourself down.''

''I'm sorry, Spence. I just had no idea that he was coming, and when I saw him I just kind of froze.''

''I know. Everyone in the gallery saw.'' she said as she laughed.

''It's not funny!'' I said.

''Newsflash, it kind of is.'' she said as she playfully pushed me.

I laughed. ''I want to go to talk to him. But, there are so many people around. And what if my parents saw?''

''Aria, it's not like you guys are going to start an intense makeout session right in front of everyone. Here's the story. Your favorite English teacher showed up to look at some art. You are coincidentally singing at the same art gallery. Coincidence, Aria. That's the key word here.''

''You're right, Spence. Completely coincidence. No one is going to think it's weird if I just go up and talk to him.''

''Well, he is over there. All alone. Admiring the art. Perfect opportunity.'' Spencer said as she winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. ''I'll be back.'' I took a deep breath and started to walk towards Ezra.

Hello my lovelies! So sorry it took me a while to upload this chapter…I had it finished a couple of days ago when my step mom accidentally erased it, ha. Anywho … I really hope you liked it! I love that song, well, I love the acoustic version of it. I think it really showed how Aria viewed Ezra .. Up next get ready for Aria and Ezra talking to each other out in public, and like I've said before, two special people in Aria's life meet for the first time! Please read and review! XOXO - Haylie

Disclaimer : I don't own any of those song lyrics or any of the characters. All of the credit goes to Lights and Sara Shepard.


	26. Chapter 26

I hesitantly made my way behind Ezra. He was looking at a huge canvas filled with bright colors. In the middle of the painting, two people were kissing. I smiled. I lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

''Hi.'' I said softly.

''Hello.'' he said, his voice charming as usual.

A smile grazed my lips. ''What are you doing here?'' I asked curiously.

''I could ask you the same thing.'' he said, a teasing look in his eye.

''Well, Spencer forced me to be the musical guest. And your story is?''

''I like art. I have been planning on coming to this for a while. I had no idea you were singing.'' he said as he looked directly in my eye. ''And, Aria,'' he said as he lowered his voice. ''I had no idea your voice was that beautiful.''

''Well thank you.'' I said as I inched just a little bit closer to him, making it look like I was admiring the painting.

Ezra looked around cautiously.

I turned to look up at him. ''No one is watching us, Ezra. We're just talking.'' I whispered.

He smiled shyly at me. ''Yeah, you're probably right.'' he said as he looked intensely at the painting.

''Look at the detail in the color,'' he said as he pointed to the painting. ''The way the woman's body is red, but, her heart is black.'' he said as he pointed to her heart. ''Why do you think that is?'' he asked me curiously.

I pondered for a second. ''Well, maybe it's because inside she's dying because she loves this person so much.'' I said as I looked up at him.

''That's a possibility.'' he said. ''But then again, the name of the painting is Cold Hearted Bitch.'' he said as he started to laugh.

I laughed along with him. ''Well, thanks for ruining the moment Ez-'' I started to finish my sentence as I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

''Aria!"

I turned around, and immediately inhaled with shock.

I cleared my throat. ''Dad. Hi.'' I said with a small smile.

He wrapped his arms around me. ''You did so fantastic, honey. I mean, I know I hear you when you sing in the shower and what not, but the fact that you're actually up there doing it in front of this huge crowd is just a surreal experience.''

I laughed. ''Yeah, imagine what it's like for me.'' I replied. Ezra chuckled.

''So, who's your friend?'' My dad asked curiously as he eyed Ezra up and down.

''Oh, he isn't my friend.'' I said while laughing. Ezra and my dad looked at my curiously. I cleared my throat with nervousness. ''I mean, um, Dad, this is Mr. Fitz. My English teacher.'' I said with a slight smile.

''Oh!'' My dad said as he extended his hand to Ezra. ''Hi, I'm Byron Montgomery. Aria's father.''

Ezra's eyes went big as he tried to remain cool. He shook my dad's hand.

''Um, very nice to meet you.'' Ezra said with a boyish smile. ''Like wise. I've heard a lot about you.''

Ezra nodded awkwardly as he looked down to the floor.

''Well, I'm glad Aria talks about her studies at home. She's a very gifted student. Obviously very talented.'' he said as he pointed to the piano.

My dad nodded in agreement as he pulled me to his side. ''Like father like daughter.''

I smiled shyly and blushed. ''Okay, guys. Enough talking about me.''

''But it's such a good subject to discuss!'' My dad joked.

Ezra nodded and smiled, obviously very uncomfortable.

Suddenly I saw my mom walk over. I looked over at Ezra, grinning tightly, trying to look apologetic with my eyes.

''Mom. Hi.'' I said as she approached us.

''Aria, sweetie you were wonderful!'' she said as she wrapped her arms around me.

''Thanks Mom!'' I said as I hugged her tightly.

She pulled away from me and looked at my boyfriend.

''Ezra! Hi!'' my mom said brightly as she wrapped her arms around him.

My eyes widened as I felt my body surge with jealously. I shook my head, snapping out of my trance.

''You two know each other?'' I asked curiously.

''Of course, honey. Ezra and I helped find snacks and flashlights during that really bad storm on the day of your SAT. Do you remember that?'' she asked as she placed her hand lightly on my arm.

''How could I forget?'' I said, looking up at Ezra.

''So, Ezra. You teach English right?'' my dad asked Ezra as he put his hand on his shoulder.

''That's correct sir.'' Ezra said politely, obviously uncomfortable.

''Sir? Oh God, please call me Byron. I'm not that old.'' he said as he winked at me and led Ezra in another direction, pointing towards a painting.

''Well, looks like they are hitting it off.'' my mom said as she watched my dad and Ezra.

''Yeah, looks like it.'' I said, not sure whether to feel happy or worried.

''You know, I'm surprised that someone hasn't snatched Ezra up yet. He's really quite the charmer. Handsome, sophisticated, intelligent. What else could a woman want in a man?'' she said as she asked me with a toothy grin.

''Yeah. He's pretty great.'' I said smiling, watching him interact with my dad. The way he would put his hands in his pocket as he walked, the way you could tell when he was nervous or uncomfortable simply by the way he placed his top lip over his bottom.

I smiled, watching him, silently vowing to thank him later with a home cooked meal along with some major alone time. I turned back towards my mom and started to pull her towards another art piece when she stopped me.

''Well would you look at that? Seems to me like Ezra might have a girlfriend after all.'' she said as she pointed towards them.

I quickly turned around and felt a surge of sadness, confusion, and jealousy sweep over me all at once as I watched the tall red-head wrap her arms around my boyfriend.

''You think they're dating?'' I asked my mom curiously as I continued to watch them.

''I don't know, but they sure do look like they are comfortable with each other. You can't deny that.'' she responded.

''Yeah I guess you're right.'' I said sadly as I looked down at the floor.

''Aria, why are you so down?'' she asked concerned as she took my hands.

''I'm not, Mom. I'm fine.'' I said as I looked up again, at the beautiful woman who was very close with Ezra.

My mom's face showed genuine concerned as she tried to decipher what was wrong with me, and then suddenly it was as if a light bulb went off in her head.

''Wait! Just hold on a second!'' she said excitedly.

I looked up at her, confused, not exactly sure if I was ready to hear what she had to say.

''You have a crush on Mr. Fitz, don't you?'' she asked with a huge smile on her face.

I felt my cheeks turn red as I looked down to the floor and started fiddling with the rings on my fingers.

''What? No way, Mom. You're crazy.'' I said with a weak laugh.

''Aria, you can't hide things from me! I know you too well. And, honestly, I don't blame you for having a crush on him. He's gorgeous. And, it's completely normal for young girls to develop a crush on older authority figures. It happened to me. Seventh grade. Mr. Balmore. Man, he was a stone cold fox, let me just tell you..'' she started to continue as I interrupted her.

''Mom! Albeit I'm pretty sure every girl in my class has a crush on Mr. Fitz, I don't. I simply think he's a nice person and I admire his teaching skills. That's about as far as it goes.'' I snapped at her.

She stepped back and put her hands up in the hair innocently. ''Well, I didn't mean to offend you Ms. Grumpy Pants.'' she said as she reached out for me.

''I have to go talk to dad.'' I said as I stepped out of her reach.

''Aria, honey! I'm sorry!'' she cried out as I walked away from her, rolling my eyes. I wasn't usually one to fight with my mom, but with the combination of seeing Ezra with another girl, and her accusing me of having a crush on Ezra, I just kind of snapped.

I walked briskly over to Ezra, my Dad and the mystery girl.

''Aria! Hi honey.'' my dad said brightly. ''We were just admiring this painting.'' he said as he pointed to a contemporary piece.

''Lovely.'' I said with absolutely no emotion.

''I'm so glad that you introduced me to Ezra er-he's Mr. Fitz to you. We have so much in common.'' my dad said as he put an arm around Ezra's shoulder.

''I'm glad too, Dad.'' I said as I extended my hand out to the mystery girl. ''I'm Aria Montgomery.'' I said with a tight, almost bitter smile on my face.

''Julia Walls.'' she responded with a toothy grin.

''Oh yeah.'' Ezra said while blushing. ''Sorry I didn't introduce you two. Aria, this is my brother's girlfriend. We met in college and we tried to date. Things didn't really click with us, but they definitely clicked with her and my brother Jonathan.'' he said as he smiled at her.

''It's really nice to meet you.'' I said quietly, writhing inside from embarrassment. I honestly could not believe that I had immediately jumped to the conclusion that this woman was trying to seduce Ezra. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, absorbed in my own thoughts.

''You okay, Aria?'' my dad asked me as he watched my frustration.

I shook my head yes and smiled. ''Yeah, sorry. Umm, I just get lost in my own thoughts sometimes. I'm just gonna go something to drink.'' I said as I smiled and waved goodbye to Julia.

I walked over to the long table of food and drinks and shook my head, silently scolding myself when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around saw Ezra, smiling. I looked around to see where my parents were. I saw my mom talking with Spencer and Emily, while my Dad was by himself admiring the art.

''Ezra-I'm really sorry about that whole ordeal. I just -'' I started to continue as he cut me off.

''I have one thing to say; You're kinda cute when you're jealous.''

I smiled at his response and put my hands over my face, my cheeks blazing red.

''You're something else, Aria Montgomery.'' he whispered as he quickly brushed his body against mine, grabbed a croissant and walked away.

A/N : Um, yowza. It's been waaaay too long since I have updated this story. From school along with just personal crap going on, it's been at the bottom of my priority list. But honestly, when I started writing again, it felt so good .. So.. I think I'm going to continue on my new story which is called Someone Like You. Of course, I'm going to wrap this up and give it a good conclusion, since I'll have plenty of extra time now that I'm almost on summer break! Yaaay! But anyways, please read and review because it really makes my day! 3


End file.
